Atraves do Oceano
by Hithi
Summary: Em um ato rapido e impensado, Bella Swan envia uma carta em uma garrafa atráves do oceano. Essa garrafa alcança a Inglaterra, onde é encontrada por Edward Cullen.TRADUÇÃO
1. Bella Swan

Primeiro Capitulo: Bella Swan

- Bella querida, como você esta? - Podia ouvir a voz dos meus amigos me chamando suavemente. Abri os olhos e me encontrei com o brilho das luses do hospital. Deixei escapar um gemido sonolento, antes de me virer e me encontrar com os olhos de Alice Brandon, minha melhor amiga.

- Olá Bebe - ela disse feliz, enquanto reencostava sua cabeça em cima de seus braços, que estavam em cima dos cobertores - Estava preocupada por você, mas sabe de uma coisa? O doutor disse que com certeza, hoje seria o seu ultimo dia aqui, você já esta quase curada. Foi só um pequeno resfriado que saiu de nossas mão, isso não é maravilhoso? - Dei um sorriso, e depois voltei a encontar a minha cabeça no travesseiro.

- É brilhante Ally! - Sussurrei - Não posso esperar para estar em minha casa de uma vez.

Desde que era mais jovem, sempre tive um terrivel sistema imunológico. Até pelo menor resfriado ou gripe, eu vou para o hospital. Normalmente posso durar uma semana até me sentir melhor. Se se estender mais que isso, terei que ser hospitalizada.

Vivo Fora da cidade, em um agrande casa na praia. Ela possui uma perfeita vista do oceano, me enchenco com o maravilhoso e fresco ar salgado. Desde que terminei a universidade iniciei meu proprio negocio, no andar principal da minha casa era uma padaria. Fazia pratos especiais e promovia comida para grandes festas. Alice era minha sócia, ela preparava a comida para as enconmenadas junto com o resto da equipe.

Vi como Rosalie Hale e Jasper Hale, gemeos, entravam no quarto, sorrindo e me comprimentando. Eles eram meus dois melhores amigos, e os melhores garçons. Jasper e Alice estavam saindo a alguns anos, me sabia por uma boa fonte, que logo logo ele iria pedir a ela em matrimonio. Eu não podia esperar nada menos. Haviam se apaixonado desde o ensino medio e agora, aos 23 anos, estavam mais que prontos para estarem juntos.

- Então - disse - qual o perdedor de vocês que vai me tirar desse lugar? Todos riram e Rose se sentou na bairada de minha cama.

- É bom que esteja se sentindo melhor Bells. Temos uma festa marcada para essa noite - Sorri.

- Oh, o que é essa vez? 50° aniversario? Bar Mitzva? - Jasper riu um pouco e entrelaçou os seus dedos com os de Alice.

- É uma festa em um escritório. Demição ou Transferencia. Não tenho ideia, nós simplesmente servimos a comida - Me sentei na cama, me sintindo com pletamente jovem, pronta para assumir qualquer coisa que eles nececitarem que eu fizesse. Justo nesse momento, o doutor entrou.

- Agora Bella, sei que você esta se sentindo muito melhor, ,mas ainda necessita ir devagar esta bem? - Assenti com uma sorrisa grande no rosto, colocando minhas meias - Quando sair a sua sacada, quero que esteja coberta em todos os momentos, esta bem?

- Claro - Exclamei rindo e colocando a minha jaqueta - Conversaremos algum outro dia Dra. Collins. Esse bolo estará pronta para a festa de amanhã! - Ela poupou algumas palavras felizes antes que eu estivesse fora com meus amigos. Jasper me levou até a minha casa enquanto Alice e Rosalie começavam com a preparação das coisas que necessitariamos para a festa no escritório.

Abrir a porta da minha casa em frente a praia me fez mais feliz do que eu já havia estado em um bom tempo. Enrolei as mangas de minha blusa, me dirigindo diretamente a cozinha. Alice estava rindo a toa, dançando em volta das estantes vazias. Trabalhamos por horas, deixando tudo perfeito, e então, olhei como eles saiam na van da empresa até a festa, me deixando para enfeitar os pães e os biscoitos para o dia seguinte.

Quando vi que tinha uma pequena quantidade terminada e no forno, tomei um pouco de agua fria e me enrolei em um cobertor, me sentando um um sofá que tinha na minha sacada. Olhei diretamente o oceano, meus pés apoiados no corrimão e então, de repente, me sentí tão sozinha. Me dei conta de que estava vivendo só em uma cidade de milhones que existiam atraves do mundo. Que, atraves do oceano, havia umcontinente enteiro, cheio de gente que estava vivendo a sua vida como eu fazia todos os dias. E eu estava aqui, sentada sozinha, enquanto meus amigos tomavam conta dos meus negócios. E isso não estava muito bom para mim.

Senti vontade de fazer alguma coisa espontanea. alguma coisa que não precisava contar aos meus amigos. Então, enquanto olhava as ondas do mar na praia e a luz da lua na agua, lembrei um dia no ensino médio. Uma das minhas colegas de sala de aula havia recebido uma carta vinda da França. Uma carta com uma resposta a sua mensagem, que ela havia enviado em uma garrafa.

Saltei do lugar onde estava sentada. Esto provavelmente não funcionaria e não tinha ideia de como fazer para que a garrafa viaje pelo mar, mas era uma coisa que eu queria fazer. Em uma folha de papel, escrevi de onde era e comecei a minha carta. Escrevi sobre a minha doença, meu trabalho, minha casa. Escrevi sobre os meus amigos e escrevi a meu respeito. Meus ideiais e o que eu pensei que ia acontecr a esta carta.

Encontrei uma velha garrafa de vinho na despensa e enrolei o papel, deslizando-o dentro dela. Fechei o mais forte que pude antes de colocar gotas de uma das velas perfumadas de Alice em sua volta. Depois coloquei um cinto amarrado na garrafa para fecha-la direito. Ri de mim mesma enquanto descia as escadas que me levavam a praia. Não sei o que estava esperando, mas era uma grande conhecidencia e estúpida ver um casal levanto um barco para a agua.

- Com licença - chamei. Eles se congelaram e se viraram nervosos para mim. Eu já estava acostumada que as pessoas passassem pela minha propriedade para ir nadar, dar um passeio de barco ou qualquer coisa. Realmente não me importava. - Vão ir muito longe garotos?

- Ahn..Sim. Estamos planejando afastarmos um pouco para ver a estrelas - disse o menino - esta tudo bem? - sorri enquanto andava até eles.

-Esta perfeito. Realmente não me chateia - expliquei - Façam o que gostem. Só... podem me fazer um favor? - Ele assintiu. Passei a garrafa para a sua namorada - Quando chegarem muito longe, podem jogar isso no mar? Quero ver se chega em algum lugar esta bem? - Os dois sorriram para mim e aceitaram fazer o que eu pedi antes de me desejarem boa noite.

Sorri enqaunto via eles irem até a praia.

Voltei para a casa e de repente me senti como uma idiota. - AHH, esta a coisa mais ridicula que eu ja fiz, a coisa mais estupida. Definitivamente a mais estupida. - Desei não haver entregado a garrafa a eles. Cheguei a amar se espontanea. - Esta bem, vou deixar de falar sozinha agora. - Alice estaria rindo de mim se pudesse me ouvir falando sozinha. Suspirei e andei cansada até a padaria, pronta para tirar os pães e me perguntando o que ia acontecer com a minha carta.

Claro....minha resposta chegaria em meses.

FIM DO PRIMEIRO CAPITULO

**Proximo capitulo:**  
Edward Cullen


	2. Edward Cullen

Capítulo 2: Edward Cullen

Visitar meu pai e mina mãe na costa era uma coisa que sempre esperava com impaciência. Papai era um grande médico, mas gostava de trabalhar em lugares pequenos, Londres já tinha médicos de renome o suficiente. E mamãe se havia formado em arquitetura havia vários anos. E mesmo que ainda a procuravam por seus desenhos e opiniões, ela raramente deixava o pequeno povoado pela cidade. Nessa ocasião, trago comigo o meu melhor amigo Emmett, era nossa primeira oportunidade de sair de férias em meses. Emmett e eu trabalhávamos como editores em uma grande empresa de edição e ambos estivemos planejando grandes publicações para alguns dos nossos mais renomados escritores.

Agora que isso estava terminado, pensei que era o momento perfeito para visitar os meus maravilhosos pais.

É lógico, eles não tinham a mínima idéia de que estávamos indo visitá-los. Emmett levou o seu Jeep ate a casa rústica e bateu na buzina do carro enquanto eu descia do carro. Abri a porta falando – Querida, estou em casa! – e a próxima coisa que ouvi foi o grito de minha mãe, correndo desde a cozinha para me abraçar. Seu rosto brilhava de felicidade e ficava pulando como nunca havia visto. Papai estava sentado em um sofá lendo e me deu um grande sorriso quando levantou seus olhos para me ver.

- Estou tão feliz que está aqui – minha mãe gritou – Acabei de fazer a janta. Deve ficar. Oh! Emmett também esta aqui! Carlisle venha cumprimentar o seu filho! – papai deu uns tapinhas em meu ombro e me levou até a cozinha onde mamãe colocou um dos meus pratos favoritos na minha frente. Emmett e eu comemos o que pareceu, doze pratos, antes de ficarmos satisfeitos e nos sentar para tomar alguma coisa com papai quando as noticias noturnas chegavam. Conversamos por horas sobre nossos trabalhos, alguns livros que tivemos que ler e escutamos as historias do hospital.

Depois de umas bebidas e da chegada de uns amigos, todo começou a ficar muito quente e cheio na casa. – Me desculpem – disse enquanto me levantava do sofá e me espreguiçando – Creio que vou dar um passeio rápido, se estiver tudo bem – meu pai assentiu sorrindo e me viu sair.

Meus pais viviam passando da rua para a praia. Podia ouvir a água quando estava tentando dormir a noite e podia sentir o cheio do mar pelo ar. Este era um dos meus lugares favoritos para estar. Crescer aqui havia sido maravilhoso e tinha varias memórias nessa praia.

Segui alguns passos que estavam marcados na areia, vendo como essas pessoas dançavam na beira da praia, dando voltas. Duas diferentes marcas de pés. Duas pessoas passando sua noite na praia, felizes um com o outro. Em meus 25 anos de vida, ainda tinha que encontrar uma relação que me fizesse feliz, que me fizesse explodir de felicidade por dentro, que me fizesse querer passar casa único dia com alguém. Claro que eu havia tido namoradas. Claro, havia tido uma boa quota de boas noites, mas não era nada que valesse a pena lembrar. Não havia nada tão incrível e maravilhoso que me fizesse passar o resto da minha vida procurando alguém que pudesse igualar ou então exceder.

Nunca havia me apaixonado realmente.

Parece uma coisa tão caprichosa, pensei enquanto me agachava para pegar uma garrafa na areia, uma coisa tão fácil e pode ser tirado tão rapidamente. As pessoas de hoje em dia se esquecem como se fosse uma roupa usada. Quero algo como meus pais, algo duradouro, algo memorável.

Demorei ate esse momento para compreender que na garrafa em minha mão não era somente lixo na areia, era uma carta, pedaços de papel dobrado dentro, e estava fechada contra as águas do oceano. Busquei por alguém em minha volta. Todos os vizinhos eram

casai de idade ou famílias. As marcas na areia estavam meio lavadas e parecia que esta garrafa só havia caído na areia fazia pouco tempo, não mais de uma hora.

Curioso, eu a levei comigo de volta para casa, de onde as pessoas saiam desordenadas de volta para suas casas. Esperei fora da porta para que eles se fossem, sorrindo politicamente e os desejando bem. Então, rapidamente pedi desculpas para ir para a cama. Meu quarto ficava pequeno conforme eu crescia, havia especo o suficiente para uma grande mesa, minha simples cama e uma televisão pequena localizada em cima da mesa. Podia escutar o Emmett roncando através da parede perto da minha cama e percebi que era um bom sinal para fazer o meu trabalho.

Mamãe colocou a cabeça dentro do quarto depois que havia mudado minhas roupas a uma calça folgada para dormir; eu havia colocado a garrafa dentro de uma das gavetas até que ela fosse dormir; papai a seguiu pouco tempo depois. Por alguma razão, queria que esta carta fosse minha, só minha. Não queria ter que comparti-la com a minha família ou com os meus amigos, recebendo opiniões a respeito dela. Este podia ser um estranho do Canadá, Cuba, qualquer parte do mundo, e quando percebi que a tranqüilidade reinava por toda a casa, liguei a minha televisão e coloquei em um programa d entrevistas com o volume baixo.

Na gaveta da mesa, encontrei a garrafa e um estilete que era d meu avô. Usei ele para tirar a cera da vela que estava em volta da garrafa e destampei a garrafa, depois de alguns movimentos com os dedos, consegui tirar toda a carta de dentro da garrafa e a pus de novo na gaveta. Desamassei os papeis e olhei o papel, percebendo a mesma escrita elegante através de todo o papel.

_25 de março de 2007_

Querido... Você

No tenho nem idéia de quem é, se é uma criança de doze anos no sul da África o algum gangster na Itália, em qualquer caso, vou abrir meu coração para você.

Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan, Bella se gosta. Tenho 23 anos de idade, possuo meu próprio negocio e nunca estive apaixonada; também tenho uma terrível saúde.

Desde que era pequena, estive saindo e entrando em hospitais, minha doença é uma deficiência em meu sistema imunológico, e agora estou forte o suficiente para me manter saudável mais tempo. Estou orgulhosa de dizer que hoje devera ser meu ultimo dia no hospital por um grande tempo.

Depois que terminei a universidade, meus amigos e eu começamos a trabalhar na área de gastronomia para eventos; eu faço os preparativos em casa e eles terminam o trabalho como deveriam e servem as pessoas. Minha casa é gigantesca, mas no primeiro andar eu o converti em uma padaria. Faço pães biscoitos frescos todos os dias e posso fazer biscoitos e doces especiais para o que quiser. Mencione; Bar mitzvah? Aniversario? Festa graças-ao-céu-o-chefe-foi-embora? Não há problemas! Só me de um anel ou se deixe se cair com o que quiser, eu sou a sua garota.

_De qualquer forma, como já disse antes, nunca estive apaixonada. Não sei você, mas não creio que seja uma coisa tão fácil de encontrar. Se tem alguém especial, se já sentiu o amor verdadeiro, então parabéns. Eu acho enlouquecedoramente difícil, e estou começando a perder a esperança. Tenho visto tantas pessoas desaproveitar o amor como se fosse algo que podem encontrar em qualquer lugar. Pessoas que estão saindo por semanas sussuram um "Te amo" na entrada das suas casas a noite, mas não estou segura que eles compreendam o quão importante isso é._

Agora, eu tive noivos, estive em muitos encontros, tive todas as experiências, mas nenhuma delas foi amor, amor verdadeiro. Amor é algo duradouro, que claramente, devido ao meu estado de solteira, não encontrei. Sei que pode chegar passar meses até que isso chegue a alguém, inclusive pode chagar em um estado deplorável, mas garanto, que no momento em que a receba e (se escolher fazer) me responder, ainda estarei solteira.

_Estou sozinha agora. Não somente no sentido em que não tenho ninguém com quem compartir meu coração, como estou fazendo com você, mas pelo o fato de que me deixaram sozinha. Eu me mudei para fora da cidade, longe da minha família, e eles me visitam quando podem. Meus amigos ficam aqui por algum tempo, mas não fica todo tempo. Quando eles tem que sair por algum trabalho, eu fico aqui sozinha._

_É melhor para minha saúde se estou aqui, para ficar longe dos problemas, mas definitivamente não é bom para mim. Meus melhores amigos, Alice e Jasper, estão juntos desde o ensino médio. Não diga ninguém, mas ele esta quase pedindo ela em casamento. Rosalie é linda – de cair morto – mulher, ela pode ter quem quiser, mas ainda não encontrou ninguém, ao menos ela é livre para deixar a sua casa, e a minha._

Depois das minhas queixas sobre o amor, não tenho certeza do que mais eu deveria dizer. Deus? Você é religioso? Se não é, me desculpe, mas, não quis ofender, creio que a adoração esta um pouco supervalorizada. Com certeza eu gostaria de crer que há alguém por ai cuidando de nós, mas acho que isso é improvável. Meu maior medo é que Deus exista só que não se preocupe mais por nós. 

_Acho ótimo o que os EUA estão fazendo caridades por diversos paises, contra a pobreza e todo, mas, não acha que deveriam fazer algo pelas pessoas de seu próprio pais também? Talvez é o mesmo de onde você se encontrar. Não sei. Estou vagando e preenchendo espaços, matando arvores. Todo depende de como o vê._

Moro em uma grande casa de praia. Vou encontrar alguém que esteja indo navegar no mar para que possa enviar isso por mim, espero haver te dado o suficiente para que queira falar comigo. Deus sabe o quanto necessito de um pouco mais de emoção na minha vida.

Eu gosto muito de musica, você pode começar uma outra conversa sobre isso, se for necessário.

Atenciosamente

Bella, de EUA

Estava assustado. Em baixo da carta estava o seu endereço. Estava olhando para a sua carta com a boca aberta, e ainda podia ouvir um ruído vindo do quarto de Emmett e da televisão.

Era tarde, sabia que deveria ir dormir, amanha havia prometido passar o dia com os meus pais, fazendo visitas, mas estava tão cultivado, tão interessado pelo que essa mulher havia falado, que não podia esperar para mandar a sua resposta. Busquei dentro de outra gaveta e peguei umas folhas e uma caneta e comecei a escrever, com a intenção de enviar lhe a resposta o mais rápido possível quando voltássemos a Londres.

FIM DO CAPITULO 2


	3. A Carta

Capitulo 3: A carta

Meio de Julho

Estava começando a pensar que em lugar de alcançar um pais estrangeiro, minha carta havia afundado no oceano. Isso, ou quem a encontrou, riu dela, e jogou ela fora. Haviua feito um monte de divagações na maioria do tempo, especialmente com respeito a religião.

- Bella – me chamou Alice na porta da rua. Outra vez estava sentada na minha sacada, estava vestida com uma camiseta preta e uma bermuda jeans, me sentindo tão saudável e quente dentro da minha casa. A sacada era perfeita, e eu podia sentir a brisa do mar em meu rosto – Peguei as suas cartas do correio quando estava vindo para cá, e tem um pouco de cartas aqui. – Saltei do meu lugar, batendo em uma mesinha que tinha ali, e caindo com a cara no chão antes de me levantar e correr para dentro de casa para poder receber as cartas.

- Muito obrigada, você é uma bonequinha – Disse sorrindo, reparando em uma carta com um endereço muito diferente. Coloquei-a em cima da mesa, e olhei as contas e faturas, Alice suspirou profundamente e eu a olhei curiosa – Esta tudo bem querida? – perguntei, ela me olhou e fez uma careta com os lábios.

- Jasper esta bravo e disse que queria falar comigo, por isso tenho que me encontrar com ele aqui, antes do Bat Mitzva dessa noite – sorri internamente enquanto voltava a olhar as contas sem necessidade de fazê-lo, sabia exatamente o que Jasper estava planejando e porque Rosalie estava entrando em casa com ele nesse exato momento.

- ALICE – ele gritou pisando forte dentro de casa, ela pulou assustada e Rosalie me olhou confundida, simplesmente pisquei para ela, e voltei a olhar a atuação, e sim advertir-la, Jasper agarrou Alice e La beijou com fúria, notei no momento que ele estava colocando o anel no dedo dela, Rose começou a rir enquanto o casal se separava sorrindo, até que Alice percebeu o peso em seu dedo; Jasper estava com um enorme sorriso enquanto ela se jogava sim cima dele gritando – Sim – com toda a sua força; Rosalie e eu começamos a dançar e gritar, uma reação normal ao ver aos nossos melhores amigos se tornando noivos.

- Parabéns – gritei abraçando a Alice

- Você sabia – ela me acusou.

- Sim, mas valeu a pena ver todo isso – Alice riu de novo e deu um grito de felicidade, não podia estar brava comigo, não agora.

- Temos que ir jantar para comemorar – Jasper falou, correndo para fazer as reservas para uma mesa de quatro pessoas; quando terminou de falar no telefone, fui com ele até a porta.

- Nos encontraremos lá no restaurante ok? Às sete horas, certo? – com uma advertência de Alice para usar aquele vestido preto que estava no fundo do meu armário, os vi indo embora e fui para a cozinha para encontrar a carta.

- Inglaterra – murmurei assombrada; AL menos não necessitava comprar um tradutor. Abri o envelope e encontrei com umas folhas similares as minhas. Havia uma linda, mas ainda masculina caligrafia em todas elas; sorri; Cartas escritas a mão eram muito melhor que algo escrito a máquina.

_Querida Bella:_

Meu nome é Edward Anthony Cullen. Vivo em Londres, Inglaterra, sou editor em uma conhecida empresa de edição; só tenho 24 anos e sou solteiro, mas estou muito feliz que tenha escrito para mim.

Encontrei sua carta na praia perto da casa dos meus pais, a uma hora de Londres, e ao principio não podia acreditar. Para encontrar uma garrafa na praia, pensei que era lixo deixado para trás depois de um piquenique. Mas me emocionei quando cheguei em casa e encontrei a sua carta. Para ser honesto, você é o meu segredo. Meu amigo Emmett estava comigo junto com meus pais quando a encontrei, mais esperei ate que estivessem dormindo para que eu pudesse lê-la.

Você me deixou completamente assombrado, em sua carta resume todo o que alguma vez fez sentido na sua vida. Como você, eu também tive experiências de casais, sei o que devo fazer, quando fazer, mais ainda tenho que me apaixonar. Como disse, as pessoas com que vivo cada dia mais se convencem a si mesmas que o amor e tudo o que já têm e necessitam. Logo, quando chega ao final dom relacionamento, ficam completamente destroçadas porque pensaram que era amor verdadeiro.

_Não era, mas eles conseguem se enganar que era. Emmett poder ter qualquer garota que quiser mas ele, como você e Rosalie, e eu, não encontrou ninguém ainda. Ele é feliz assim, mas eu? Sinto que estou perdendo alguma coisa._

Bom, então vamos ver se podemos definir isso, essa coisa estúpida do amor. Você e eu parecemos estar no caminha há um jogo de regras que todo o mundo tem que nós não sabemos, podemos fazer nossa própria lista, certo? Si, Acredito que podemos, fazer uma lista de exigências sobre o mais poderoso sentimento da face da Terra não deve ser muito difícil.

Não me faça começar com Deus, nós somos cristãos estritamente na páscoa e natal, mas desde que me mudei para morar sozinho não celebro muito. Suponho que tenho a mesma opinião que você, e você traz um excelente e aterrador ponto com isso.

Pobres de vocês estadunidenses, vem para a Inglaterra?haha. a menos que goste da chuva, isso é inútil. Desde que Papai Noel não me deu essa bicicleta quando tinha dez anos de idade, perdi todo o respeito por ele. Agora, em lugar de deixar biscoitos para ele, eu deixo uma carta com toda a minha raiva, e mesmo assim na tem muito efeito. No meu escritório recolhemos dinheiro em cada natal em uma caixa de sapatos, uma boa quantidade realmente, para dá-la aos necessitados.

_Eu, infelizmente, não vivo em uma casa na praia. Amaria ter algum dia uma casa de campo como a de meus pais, mas por agora, tenho um grande apartamento em Londres, perto do meu escritório com um enorme trafico e sem vegetação até o parque mais perto. Amanha vou ao carteiro para comprar alguns selos, porque parece que não posso encontrá-los em nenhum lugar por aqui, e então, com alguma sorte, em algumas semanas estará lendo isso._

Bella, acredito que você e eu podíamos ter algumas conversas interessantes, PR isso, na parte detrás da folha, esta o meu e-mail, será muito mais fácil e tolerante se não temos que esperar semanas para ouvir as respostas de cada um. Entretanto, talvez uma carta de vez em quando seria bom. Eu também desfruto de outras cartas que não sejam contas.

Pode esperar começarmos a conversar na internet para me falar sobre música. Talvez gastamos muito papel na nossa conversa, mas o amor é um sujeito delicado e necessita atenção detalhada entre dois estranhos. Essa é a única maneira fácil de falar sobre ele, com alguém que não conhece.

Esperarei impaciente para falar com você o mais rápido possível, seja em e-mail ou em papel, estarei esperando.

Atenciosamente

Edward, da Inglaterra.

Era sério? Quase gritei quando terminei de ler a carta, esta era incrível! Inglaterra. Minha carta havia ido parar na Inglaterra e agora algum jovem com um maravilhoso trabalho estava esperando para ouvir a minha resposta, Corri até o computador e escrevi o seu e-mail no meu MSN, já que era o mesmo servidor, e então abri um novo email para escrever para ele, ao mesmo tempo em que colocava o meu vestido preto, pedido por Alice. Apressei-me até o meu armário para pegar um par de sapatos quando ouvi o familiar som de alerta do MSN. Alguém havia conversado comigo, fui saltando de volta para a mesa do computador e vi uma mensagem nova.

**Edward:** Ola?

Não podia parar de sorrir igual uma tonta, ele estava ali, agora mesmo, em algum lugar quatro horas no futuro (haha) e estava falando comigo, através de todo o oceano. Me sentei, com os meus braços tremendo, e nem sabia porque estava nervosa.

**Bella:** Ola, acabei de receber a sua carta.

Não queria pensar muito nisso. Não queria esperar que o texto que ele estava escrevendo aparecesse, por isso saltei da minha cadeira e respirei fundo algumas vezes. Terminei de colocar meus sapatos e alisei meu vestido antes de soltar o um cabelo e penteá-lo, e quando escutei a alerta de mensagem, deixei o pente cair e corri de novo ao computador.

**Edward:** Nossa! É Bella dos Estados Unidos? Estou tão feliz que não tenha me achado atrevido e tenha me adicionado no email.

Ri disso. O menino tinha habilidades com as palavras; meu sorriso era tão grande, que as minhas bochechas já te doíam.

**Bella:** Estou feliz que alguém tenha encontrado a minha carta! Estava começando a me perguntar o que havia acontecido com ela.

**Edward:** Estava realmente surpreendido ao encontrá-la, mas escreves muito bem, e também economizou com os custos de envio. Não podia não te responder.

**Bella:** Obrigada! Esso é realmente emocionante, mas infelizmente eu tenho que sair, sabe os amigos a respeito dos quais eu te escrevi? Estaremos comemorando hoje o compromisso deles.

**Edward:** Ah, Finalmente! Os mando os meus melhores desejos de felicidades, espero que comemorem muito esta noite.

**Bella:** Farei isso, e obrigada. Ummm… vai estar aqui até tarde? Eu realmente gostaria de falar com você de alguma coisa que valha a pena.

**Edward:** Definitivamente estarei. Não tenho nada mais que fazer a não ser alguns papeis para revisar, e estou lendo um novo livro. Não tem estado muito bom até agora.

**Bella:** Excelente! Bem, conversaremos em algumas horas, eu acho!  
Edward: Até logo Bella!

Realmente não queria admitir, mas eu estava praticamente gritando de antecipação no caminho do restaurante. Meus amigos falariam que era só felicidade pelo lindo casal.


	4. Web Can

**Capítulo 4: Web Can  
**  
Despertei-me tarde, me forçando a sair da o dia livre no escritório, mas não do trabalho, passaria os próximos dias em casal, lendo vários manuscritos e fazendo anotações, depois Emmett e eu nos reuniríamos para compara-las antes de chegar a uma decisão final; sentei na minha cadeira, me girei para o computador e abri o MSN. Para ser honesto, a única razão para que eu estivesse sentado em frente ao computador, era que eu tinha a esperança de Que Bella estivesse conectada, queria conversar com ela novamente. Passado os meses (estamos em setembro), havia conversado muito com ela, ela sempre estava em casa, e com o meu trabalho, era fácil ficar em casa.

Estava atraído por ela, isso era certo, e mesmo que me sentisse idiota por ter sentimentos por uma pessoa que não conhecia pessoalmente, eu os sentia. Havia algo aqui. Com todas as conversas que havíamos tido, nos aprofundando sobre os menores detalhes possíveis, esquivando-nos pelas tangentes, conversávamos por varias horas, e logo corríamos para terminar o nosso trabalho, nunca fui tão feliz do que estou agora, quando falo com ela.

Não estava conectada quando entrei, por isso coloquei um suéter e umas luvas antes de pegar a minha xícara de café e um pacote que eu iria enviar para ela. Fui ate o elevador, ignorado as miradas dos vizinhos devido a minha roupa. Luvas com calça de pijamas, cheia de quadradinhos, não era uma roupa muito comum para sair de casa indo à direção ao correio.

Passei pelo hall, tomando mais um pouco de café e saindo rapidamente pela porta em frente e indo em direção ao correio. Dentro deste, esperei em uma pequena fila antes de pagar para enviar o meu pacote. Enviaram-me uma mirada divertida, porque eu estava enviando para os Estados Unidos, mas perceberam o nome que eu havia colocado no endereço e não disseram nada, e muito menos fizeram perguntas.

Sra. De Edward Cullen, havia escrito, depois de uma de nossas conversas mais cômicas.

**Bella:** Hey, acabou de chegar?

**Edward:** urgh. Sim, Emmett me levou a uma boate.

**Bella:** Ooh, ainda não conheceu o seu amor verdadeiro?

**Edward:** Haha, com certeza. Estava esta garota com lindos sapatos, e me ajoelhei na sua frente proclamando todo o meu amor por ela. Estaremos casados amanha.

**Bella:** Haha. Você é incrível. Você e eu somos muito amargos nas nossas opiniões sobre o amor. Nunca encontramos ninguém.

**Edward:** Bem, então ficou claro. Não há nada que impeça que nos casemos. Com certeza podemos viver em harmonia, nossas opiniões são quase as mesmas.

**Bella:** Se insiste, não tratarei de te deter. Será o Senhor de Bella Swan?

**Edward:** Mas me gosta como soa Sra. De Edward Cullen, e você?

Depois disso não pude mais deixar de sorrir e cada vez que nos cumprimentávamos era falando "querida" ou "meu amor". Agradeci as pessoas do correio e tomei mais um pouco do cfafe, me encaminhando depois para o meu apartamento.

Assim que entrei, escutei a familiar alerta de mensagem do MSN e corri o mais rápido para poder chegar ao computador, tropeçando com alguma coisa e caindo no chão em frente a minha cadeira. Me levantei e me sentei, feliz por poder ver a mensagem na minha frente, esperando resposta.

**Bella:** Boa Tarde, Sr. Cullen

**Edward:** Boa Tarde Sra. Cullen!

**Bella:** Nop. Ainda é de manha aqui. Acabei de levantar

**Edward:** Você venceu! Acabo de levantar também e aqui são quase as duas da tarde.

**Bella:** Me entristece dizer que hoje eu não poderei falar com você. Tenho uma grande encomenda para fazer.

**Edward:** sei ao que se refere, tenho que trabalhar em uns manuscritos também.

**Bella:** É realmente muito triste, queria tanto falar com você

**Edward:** Tem câmara Web can e microfone certo? Vamos levar nossa conversa ao próximo nível da nossa relação.

Falando isso, apertei o botão da Web Can, e escutei o barulho da conexão, e então, ela deve ter aceitado. Apareceu uma imagem clara de uma pia, vários pratos, um fogão e uma janela.

- Bella – chamei – por que estou vendo a imagem da sua cozinha?

Escutei uma fraca voz respondendo – Te disse que acabei de me levantar, NÃO ESTOU PRONTA! – OH Meu Deus! Quando ela disse isso, usei minha câmera como espelho para arrumar u meu cabelo e meu suéter antes de ver a sua sombra voltando à cozinha. Estava ansioso, este era o momento, improvisado, que ia ver a mulher que havia estado conversando por meses. Escutaria a sua voz e veria o seus movimentos, finalmente veria o seu rosto e – por Deus – era divina.

Bella se sentou enfrente a câmara sorrindo nervosamente, seu cabelo castanho caia sobre os seus ombros, coberto por uma camiseta cinza, seus olhos eram grandes e de uma cor café escuro, soube, por uma rápida olhada, que a estava mirando fixamente, com a boca aberta. Bella riu um pouco e eu sai dos meus pensamentos me sentando corretamente na cadeira, e ambos deixamos que sorrisos bobas se espalhassem por nosso rosto.

- Bom, esse é você e esta sou eu – ela disse, apontando para cada um – agora, se não se importa, tenho dois bolos para fazer – a cumprimentei com um dos meus manuscritos e ela fez uma careta olhando para a grande quantidade de papeis. A olhei por um momento, enquanto se levantava e ia até a mesa, vestia uma calça de pijama rosa e sua camiseta cinza; ambos trabalhamos assim por horas, escutei como ela esqueceu que eu estava aqui e começou a cantar sozinha enquanto enfeitava os biscoitos. Cedo ou tarde lembrava de mim e se desculpava, mas eu simplesmente pensei que era lindo. Uma ou outra vez, eu tive que ler algumas partes em voz alta, esquecendo que ela estava li, e submergindo em meu trabalho, até que Bella começava a rir.

- Tem algum problema com a minha leitura? – Perguntei sem olhar para ela; ela se sentou em frente à câmera e por isso podia vê-la completamente.

- Não, simplesmente acredito que seu sotaque é lindo – ela disse alegremente. Isso me fez corar e então me escondi atrás dos meus papeis, fazendo ela rir mais ainda.

- Volta a enfeitar o seu bolo – Disse. Bella sacudiu a cabeça

- Ele esta no forno agora, suponho que deveria ter outro pronto e o glacê também, vai dar muito trabalho, por isso, me assegurarei de te manter entretido com o meu canto – assenti para ela e sorri, ambos voltamos ao nosso trabalho. Ela demorou uma hora para terminar o seu segundo bolo e assa-la, e eu havia terminado a metade das minhas anotações. Apenas havias dito uma palavra, e não admitira a ninguém, mas poderia ter terminado minhas anotações a algum tempo, só que passei a maioria do tempo olhando para ela fixamente.

Depois de mais algumas horas, havia terminado o meu trabalho, Bella havia colocado os seus bolos em cima da mesa, e estava terminando de decorar uma. Sorri enquanto a via, estava realmente impressionado com ela; ficar completamente atraído por uma pessoa que nunca havia visto e apenas conhecia estava completamente fora do meu caráter, mas ela era tão...incrivel, a maneira que falava ( escrevia, tecnicamente ) sobre as coisas diárias, suas opiniões e visões eram tão interessantes, valia a pena falar com ela.

E uma vantagem que adicionei, era que ela linda, sua voz, seu rosto, seu corpo...e poder conversar com ela, realmente, era um presente maravilhoso, e eu tinha ela para agradece-la. Baixei a vista ao meu presente de aniversario atrasado e sorri.

Ela havia estado decepcionada por saber que havia perdido o meu aniversario, por causa do tempo que demorou para a garrafa chegar ao algum lugar, mas de todas as maneiras, me enviou um presente no final de Agosto. Levantei a carta, escrita a mão e enrolada, havia escrito embaixo de uma passagem de um dos seus livros favoritos e me havia deixado uma pequena anotação. Dentro, estava uma foto do bolo de casamento mais lindo que eu já vi, era de três camadas, enfeitado de branco e com flores (.._ ), isso fez a minha mente voar, e na parte de trás da foto havia as palavras que me encheram de humor e iluminaram meu dia, e iluminam cada vez que as vejo "O bolo de casamento Cullen – Swan" Me levantei com a foto e sai do meu escritório para colocá-la na geladeira, junto com um imã, era a única coisa ali além da minha lista do supermercado e uma foto de Emmett e eu olhando preocupadamente uma pilha de papeis para trabalhar.  
Agarrei uma garrafa de água e arrumei o meu cabelo de novo, estava me sentindo bem com esses pijamas, provavelmente não mudaria de roupa durante todo o dia.  
Quando sentei na minha cadeira na frente do computador meu telefone começou a tocar, o peguei e me acomodei melhor na cadeira, olhando a tela do computador.  
- Oi Emmett, eu senti a sua falta nas ultimas sete horas e meia em que estamos separados – vi que Bella dava um grande sorriso para mim.

- Esta de muito bom humor, e acordado! Estou surpreso, depois da noite passada – ele disse, eu rodei meus olhos. Bella viu isso e começou a rir – Hey, para tudo, você esta com uma dama com você? Quando saiu com ela? Aposto que você esteve com ela à noite toda.

Olhei para Bella e ela estava me olhando fixamente em cima de um banquinho que ela usava para ajudá-la a ficar mais alta para enfeitar o bolo (a pessoa que tinha encomendado esse bolo estava doente, tinha quase cinco camadas, e todos sobre esses pilares pequenos), esperando pela minha resposta. Sorri para ela. – sim Emmett, é assustador eu ter uma mulher aqui não é? Fiquei toda a noite com ela – a espátula de Bella caiu enquanto ela pulava para o chão.

- Edward, cachorro astuto! Não posso acreditar nisso – Disse Emmett rindo, podia escutar os sons de uma rua, estava vindo até a aminha casa – terminei minhas anotações e creio que você também, e por isso vou até a sua casa, para que possamos terminar o nosso trabalho e ter o fim de semana livre, esta bem?

- Esta bem companheiro, te vejo logo – disse e imediatamente desliguei.

- Edward – Bella ofegou – não posso acreditar que você disse isso, agora o que vai fazer, dizer que esteve conversando toda a noite e o dia com uma garota que conheceu na internet?

- Não te conheci na internet, querida, você é a minha deusa do oceano, você se lembra disso? – sorri enquanto ela ficara corada e se moveu incomodamente. Sem uma palavra, se virou, dobrando as suas calças e regressando ao seu banquinho, "pegando seu decorador de belo" ( . ) para colocar os últimos detalhes no bolo de casamento. Olhei para a mesa e encontrei um bolo de aniversario de três camadas, coberto de chocolate, com morango ( ./2157/2194320892_3dd05f8cfb_ ).

- Bella seu trabalho é incrível – disse. Ela sorriu e solto o decorador antes de descer do baquinho e caminha ate o computador.

- Muito obrigada querido – disse, endireitando-se perfeitamente em frente a câmera para mim, tenho certeza que ela viu a mirada de adoração que eu tinha pela tela do computador – agora, tenho uma pergunta mais importante.

- Oh, e qual seria? – respondi; ela sorriu para mim e mordeu os lábios um pouco, Deus santo, isso quase me deixou louco, respirei fundo, e me endireitei por isso.

- Aonde iremos na nossa lua de mel? – ela perguntou inocentemente, dei uma grande sorriso, possivelmente maior do quem eu já havia dado, desde que conversávamos.

- Estava pensando em um pequeno apartamento, na agradável e cômoda cidade de Londres, por ...não sei... alguns meses, anos? O que acha? – agora ela estava sorrindo lindamente.

- Por mais tentadora que seja a sua oferta, toda a viagem definitivamente me faria adoecer e provavelmente morreria em Londres, porque não em um pequeno lugar na praia, perto da cidade grande, por... não sei...alguns meses, ou anos? – sorri carinhosamente para ela.

- Me dê dois meses para arrumar tudo com o meu trabalho e a minha família e estarei ai – disse com o tom serio. Bella sorriu docemente para mim e nos olhamos por um momento, então, ambos pulamos de susto quando escutamos a porta do elevador se abrir no mau apartamento; coloquei um dedo nos meus lábios e Bella assentiu, olhando atentamente, minimizei a sua janela enquanto Emmett entrava e me virei para cumprimentá-lo.

- Ola Querido – disse com voz sarcástica, ele me olhou enfezado e simplesmente entrou no meu quarto, podia escuta-lo mexendo nas cobertas – esta olhando as cobertas – sussurrei para Bella que deixou sair um pequeno ruído pela sua risada; Emmett voltou, olhando o sofá e a mesa da cozinha, eu tinha certeza que Bella podia ver tudo.

- O que você esta procurando? – perguntei, me referindo aos lugares que ele estava olhando.

- Atividade suspeitosa – disse com raiva, mi girei lentamente e olhei para a minha câmara antes de voltar a olhar para o Emmett, Bella provavelmente estaria muito vermelha agora.

- Não há sinais de atividade sexual na sua cama, no sofá o na mesa,não há sinal de ninguém no seu apartamento alem de você, não a sinal de comida sendo feita, alem de café, e sei que eres um adicto. Você é do tipo romântico, você sempre faz café da manha para elas, leva na cama eu não, e todas essas pistas me levam a acreditar que você não tem ninguém aqui – Emmett era bom, mas ainda tinha uma vantagem para cima dele.

- Esqueceu de revisar o banheiro – disse simplesmente, em um tom monótono, e ele saiu correndo; abri a janela de Bella e a vi com as suas mãos sobre o seu rosto de uma cor vermelho vivo – Desculpa – sussurrei. Ela levantou os olhos com uma combinação de vergonha e susto em seu rosto.

-Levará o café da manha na cama na nossa lua de mau? – perguntou suavemente, e eu sorri suavemente.

- Todos os dias, enquanto estiver na cama, ou no sofá, ou na mesa ou na banheira, farei o café da manha para você todos os dias – Bella corou de novo antes de se despedi com um aceno da mão, eu regressei o sinal e discretamente (espero) pressionei a tecla para imprimir uma imagem para salvar a sua foto.

- Falarei com você mais tarde ou amanhã – ela disse e eu assenti.

- Mais tarde então – disse e fechei a janela do MSN.

Estava com um sorriso amplo quando Emmett voltou me olhando ameaçadoramente e logo depois foi para a cozinha para fazer um pouco de café.

- Não sei porque esta tão feliz Ed, você, diferente de algumas pessoas que eu conheço, não teve nada a noite passada, por que esta tão feliz? – recostei na minha cadeira com as mãos atrás de minha cabeça enquanto olhava para o meu melhor amigo, pensando no único segredo que havia escondido dele.

Suavemente lhe disse: - conheci alguém.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**obrigada por tudo gente**

**é muito importante para mim o apoio de vcs**

**me ajuda muito**

**Danna: **Ai está o proximo capitulo, espero que goste.

**Pida**: amo os seus comentarios...que bom que gostou da fic..uhshushu...e divirto muito com ela...vou tentar atualizar sempre o mais rapido possivel.

**Amora**: Que bom que gostou, espero que disfrute da continuação^^

**Fernanda**: Espero que goste da continuação *-*

**Chantal**: Eu tambem quero..uhuhuh..ele é perfeito demais..uyshuasuhasuhasuhuhs..esta ai a acontinuação, tentei postar o mais rapido possivel, acho que talvez possa postar mais algum hoje, eu ainda não sei, vai depender de alguma diversos fatores, mas eu já tenho até o capitulo 6 escrito e estou terminando o 7. Muita coisa esta por vim.

**Nath**: ai esta o proximo capitulo, espero que goste *-*

**Teyas**: encontrar com um Ed assim é PERFEITO..uhshusahuasuh....espero que goste desse proximo capitulo, eles já estão perto de se conhecerem..ushuauhs

**Lola**: nussa...se eu morasse já tinha feito isso..uashusuhs...já pensou, vai que a garrafa para nas mãos de um Edward da vida, bom demais da conta...hshsauh.....faz isso sim e depois me conta do seu resultado..uhshasu


	5. Lista de expectativas para a aprovação

**Capitulo 5:** Lista de expectativas para a aprovação

Despertei cedo pela primeira vez, mais ou menos as 07:00 hs em ponto, nos meus cobertores, perto de mim, estava meu computador portátil, e o cabo estava enredado na minha perna; o tirei dali e abri o meu computador, ligando-o em seguida, não sei porque estava fazendo isso, mas eu gostava de estar conectada, para o caso de que Edward também estivera, e para minha surpresa e felicidade, ao abrir o meu MSN, vi que ele era o meu único contato conectado, sorri e abri uma janela com ele e justo quando ia apertar o botão para a web can, escutei o barulho de um telefone tocando e vi o pedido que havia feito; Havia ganhado de mim na chamada.

- Bom dia – disse com a voz de quem havia terminado de acordar, assim que nós nos conectamos.

- Bom dia – disse com um suspiro feliz, vi meu cabelo castanho desarrumado em cima dos meus travesseiros brancos, com um cobertor simples perto do meu rosto. Meu computador estava em cima de meu estomago e a posição de Edward era igual a minha, a única diferença era que sua coberta era preta – Não esperava que estivesse acordado tão cedo – disse.

Ele sorriu na sua almofada – fui cedo para a cama porque estou resfriado e tinha que levantar cedo para terminar de enviar uns e-mails para alguns clientes.

- De qualquer modo, me agrada que esteja acordado, mesmo que espere que esteja melhor logo – Edward sorriu e assentiu sonolento; o homem era absolutamente adorável, estava atraída por ele, tinha certeza disso, pegava a mim mesma pensando sobre ele durante todo o dia, e quando não estava falando com ele ou com meus amigos, me sentia tão sozinha. Realmente precisava dele, para me ajudar a sentir completa e querida.

Ele que era simplesmente incrível, todo o que fazia me impressionava, suas ações, suas palavras, as conversas que tínhamos sobre alguns assuntos e a maneira que expressava suas idéias, todo fazia eu querer desmaiar; desmaiei duas vezes, e a vantagem que adiciono ao seu incrível encanto e personalidade, era sua aparência, sua voz, Oh Deus santo, com esse sotaque me derretia cada vez que o via ou ouvia; agora, falando dele enquanto estava tão cansado, sua voz era rouca e suave, e isso só fazia que ele ficasse mais sexy, seu rosto, seu corpo, tudo era bom nele, em um homem tão maravilhoso; ele era, sem sombra de duvidas, o homem mais divino que alguma vez havia visto, e tinha que agradecer a mim mesma por me dar de presente.

Edward se acomodou mais, abraçando a sua almofada e soltou um pequeno gemido. Tremi. Ele estava me deixando louca, estava ficando pior todos os dias, e **do** nada, seus belos lábios se curvaram em um lindo sorriso (mencionei que tem o melhor sorriso e que pára a respiração? É um pouco torto, mas, Deus, faz com que meu coração pare) ( ele é tão ENLOUQUECEDORAMENTE lindo)

- Isso é perfeito – disse com um pouco mais de coerência – tenho me perguntado como era possível te ter na cama comigo – ri muito com isso, colocando o meu rosto no meu travesseiro e olhando casualmente a janela. Era um lindo dia de outono, provavelmente não deveria passar-lo conectada da internet como uma anti-social.

- Suponho que agora terei um café da manha, verdade? – perguntei em um, espero, tom sedutor. O rosto de Edward ficou tranqüilo e olhou para a janela.

- Definitivamente – murmurou. Corei, podia dizer isso pelo calor que sentia em minhas bochechas e então a campainha tocou. Ambos arrugamos a testa por sermos interrompidos quando tocou de novo, dez vezes seguido, rápido e furiosamente. Sabia quem era.

- é Alice – disse – deveria atende-la, necessitam se preparar para um casamento que vamos trabalhar essa noite – Edward assentiu e eu saltei fora da cama para abrir a porta.

Estava certa quanto a quem estava na porta, mas errada quanto ao motivo que ela veio até aqui – Ola Bella – disse ela em um tom um pouco aterrorizante. Então ela me mostrou um pacote em sua mão – ou deveria dizer, Sra. De Edward Cullen! – corei muito, raios, esse homem era incrível, tirei então o pacote das mãos de Alice e ela entrou na cama, olhando cuidadosamente.

- de que se trata tudo isto Bella? – murmurou. Me encolhi e caminhei lentamente até o meu quarto. Alice me seguiu de perto.

- Umm, Edward é um homem que eu conheci e o fato de ser sua esposa é uma piada que temos, quer conhecê-lo? – perguntei inocentemente, esperando que não me arrancasse a cabeça; o seu rosto se suavizou um pouco, mas assentiu.

- Tenho que me assegurar que ele é bom para você – disse caminhando dentro **do** meu quarto.

- Edward – chamei – há alguém aqui que quer te conhecer – Alice e eu pulamos em cima da minha cama e colocamos nossas cabeças juntas antes de colocar o computador de um jeito que pudesse se enfocar em nós duas. Vi nossos rostos preencher a tela **do** computador e Edward sentado um pouco ereto, parecendo ainda mais adorável enquanto esfregava seus olhos para se despertar. Alice me olhou e sorriu bobamente antes de voltar com sua mascara de não-toque-a-minha-amiga-idiota-indigno.

- Edward, está é Alice, minha melhor amiga. Alice, este é Edward, meu "esposo" – disse, fazendo aspas com meus dedos. Edward sorriu lindamente e Alice arrugou os lábios pegando um caderninho e um lápis de sua bolsa e começando a escrever.

Olhei o cabeçalho que escreveu no caderno e corei, olhando para Edward preocupada; sua expressão era de preocupação mas sorriu para mim em tempo. "Aptidões de Edward para sair com Bella" dizia no caderno.

- Alice – chamei – não estamos saindo – mesmo que deseje que isso fosse o que estivéssemos fazendo; Alice levantou uma sobrancelha como se desafiara a sua autoridade antes de mostrar a Edward o papel. Ele corou. Meu céu, ficou tão vermelho como a camisa de Alice; quando ela pereceu satisfeita pela sua reação, voltou ao caderno e começou a escrever outras coisas mais.

- Parabéns pelo noivado Alice – disse ele de repente, com um brilhante sorriso no rosto; sorri para ele, era bom que ele lembra-se disso. Alice levantou o rosto lentamente, em seu rosto estava marcado o assombro.

- Obrigada – disse gentilmente, sorrindo para ele. Vi ela fazendo um sinal e olhei por cima **do** seu ombro para ver o que era. Ao lado de "encanto" havia colocado um circulo gigante, dentre deste estava escrito "esteticamente atrativo" e logo depois falou em meu ouvido – ele é lindo – Ri disso, o que fez com que Edward nos olhasse muito confuso. Agora estava sentado na cama, usando um suéter azul marinho e tinha seus braços cruzados. Seu nariz estava vermelhor por esta doente nos últimos dias.

- Uau, Edward, já tem pontos por encanto e aparência – disse levantando meus polegares. Ele sorriu amplamente, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

- Esta bem, agora, o que mais tenho que fazer? – Alice me mostrou a outra parte **do** caderninho, onde estava escrito "sexy sotaque", e quando eu li isso, quase morri de tanto rir.

- Você conseguiu mais um por seu sotaque sexy – disse para ele. Ele sorriu para mim carinhosamente, e Alice lhe deu uma olhada funda antes de regressar para o caderno. Estava sendo profissional e tranqüila durante o processo, deve ter sido importante.

- É o seguinte Edward, preciso saber se tem estilo de moda – disse Alice  
formalmente – por favor, nos mostre seu armário e/a gaveta de roupa interior – ofeguei forte e dei uma cotovelada em Alice. Edward corou de novo, mas levantou o computador portátil e o levou até as portas de madeira escura de seu guarda roupas. Pude ouvir um pequeno som vindo de Alice, enquanto marcava "Desenho interior", e eu a olhei com raiva.

Alice sorriu – Ele não pode ser totalmente um desleixado e seus desenhos me dizem se é ou não monótono. Pronto, ali está, agora, silencio – colocamos a nossa atenção de volta no computador para ver que Edward havia colocado o computador dele em uma cadeira e estava abrindo a porta de seu guarda roupas, revelando um bom numero de trajes formais, e camisas de botões. Todas estavam muito bem colocadas nos cabides, e o pensamento de o ver vestido com uma daquelas roupas, me vez começar a babar incontrolavelmente. Nos mostrou algumas de suas gravatas, as quais me fizeram gritar, especialmente porque ele podia dar nó sozinho. Não havia desenhos tolos, somente cores sólidas, gravatas decentes.

- Sinto Muito, não acredito que mostre a minha roupa interior – disse amavelmente se setando na cama.

- Bem, antão, que classe de pijamas usa? – disse Alice, rodando os olhos, como se ele não mostrar suas cuecas fosse terrível e grosseiro. Edward pegou sua perna para mostrar suas familiares calças azul de quadradinhos.- E uso uma camisa qualquer a maioria das noites – ele disse a ela.

- Aww, garotos vocês combinam – Alice falou, olhando minhas calças rosa de quadradinhos. A empurrei suavemente e ela voltou a sua atenção ao computador – emprego?

- Sou Editor – ele disse simplesmente. Alice ficou olhando para ele.

- Como... de livros? Em uma casa editorial? – ele sorriu amplamente e assentiu.

- Uma empresa de edição bem grande, e logo estaremos abrindo uma filial em algum lugar dos Estados Unidos – ele disse; olhei o que Alice me mostrava: "trabalho estável" e "dinheiro $$$"

- Alice, o que tem a ver isso com a habilidade de ter encontros? – perguntei irritada. Porque havia de importar o seu dinheiro?

- Ele tem que ser capaz de te levar a bons lugares, ok? E tem que te comprar bons presentes, entendeu? – rodei meus olhos e cai de costas nas almofadas, essa garota era doida. – Edward, tem algum talento em especial? Voltei a olhar para ele.

- Umm, sim, toco o piano desde que tinha 5 anos – disse ele. Fique quieto coração, falei para o meu coração. Alice olhou para mim e eu sorri movendo as sobrancelhas; provavelmente ele era bom demais para ser real segundo ela; havia um ultimo campo que devia ser revisado antes que ele pudesse ter a sua aprovação, e esse era "vida social".

- Edward – ela iniciou, mortalmente séria – devido ao fato de que vocês se conheceram on-line -

- Não nos conhecemos online – dissemos ambos ao mesmo tempo, Alice esta surpresa.

- Oh? Então como se conheceram? – perguntou interessada. Eu corei de um vermelho vivo e olhei para Edward que sorria de forma tranqüilizadora.

- No ultimo mês de março, quando vocês estavam fora em um trabalho, escrevi uma mensagem em uma garrafa e a joguei ao mar – disse tranquilamente; a mão de Alice se chocou contra a sua boca e me olhei fixamente, com os olhos bem abertos.

- Eu a encontrei em uma praia perto da casa dos meus pais em Julio e lhe respondi, estamos conversando desde então – Alice me olhou com lágrimas nos seus olhos, fazendo bico, ela estava tão doce e inocente.

- Bella essa é a historia mais linda em todo o mundo – gritou jogando os seus braços ao meu redor e chorando em meu ombro – conheceu seu homem maravilhoso enviando uma mensagem em uma garrafa' – dei uns tapinhas nas suas costas e tentei encontrar alguma coisa que dizer – que história para contar aos seus filhos – Alice se afastou e limpou suas lagrimas, jogou as anotações sobre a sua cabeça, golpeando a minha lâmpada no processo, e sorriu amplamente a Edward.

- Por isso, e pelo fato de que você foi decente para responder as minhas peruntas, eu o aporvo. Bom trabalho, Sr. Cullen – disse ela.

- Alice, não vamos correr para encontrar uma capela – sentenciei. Ela rodou os olhos; estava vendo Edward por um momento, estava sorrindo intensamente quando olhou sobra o seu computador e sua expressão caiu, Alice e eu estávamos focadas no que estava acontecendo, Edward soltou um pequeno gemido de medo quando algo se lançou sobre a cama e gritou o seu nome.

- Emmett, sai de cima de mim! – ele gritou debaixo de seu amigo. Alice e eu começamos a dar gargalhadas, enquanto o moreno olhou para o computador curioso.

- O que esta fazendo aqui, Ed? – perguntou suavemente, nos olhando fixamente. Edward pôde se sentar corretamente, depois de tirar Emmett de cima dele e colocar o computador na sua frente.

- Emmett, essa é a garota que conheci – disse finalmente baixinho. Segurei o riso, me lembrando **do** que havia passado à algumas semanas; os olhos de Emmett se abriram enquanto compreendia no que estávamos pensando, então, sorriu para Edward maquiavelicamente.

- Espertinho todo esse tempo estava tendo sexo com ela nisso? – Alice riu forte mas Edward e eu estávamos atônitos.

- NO – ambos gritamos e Edward deu tapa em Emmett, que riu igual a Alice por nossa reação, e Edward olhou irritado para ele.

- De qualquer maneira, é um prazer te conhecer – disse finalmente – Meu nome é Emmett, sou o único amigo de Edward – Edward rodou os olhou e sorriu feliz para ele.

- Um prazer te conhecer também Emmett, meu nome é Bella, e Alice é uma das minhas melhores amigas – Alice o saudou com a mão antes de pegar o pacote que estava debaixo dela.

- Abre o seu presente Bella – disse Edward felizmente, olhei para ele enquanto pegava o pacote das mãos de Alice; havia falado com ele que não me desse nada e ele não escutou minhas advertências. Separei o papel marrom e abri a caixa cuidadosamente. Depois de tirar o papel colocado na caixa para que o objeto se movesse, ofeguei, era um livro.

- Edward, isso é o máximo! Muito obrigada! – exclamei, o virando para ler o sumario. Escutei ele rindo antes que me dissesse que olhasse nos créditos. Meus olhos leram a lista de nomes até um que estava lá; Edward Cullen.

- Também trabalhou nesse livro! Isso é fantástico! – queria começar a lê-lo agora mesmo, mas sabia que provavelmente deveria prestar atenção aos meus amigos.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Alice suavemente, levantando alguns pedaços de papel no fundo da caixa. Ambas ofegamos. Passagens. Passagens de avião!

Li os detalhes em pouco tempo, duas passagens para Londres, em três semanas, duas passagens de volta, quase um mês depois.

Alice e eu gritamos, segurando os papeis – Edward – gritei – não pode estar falando sério, isso era absolutamente ridículo, gastar essa quantidade de dinheiro em mim, não posso aceitar.

- No, você pode e vai – Edward e Alice disseram ao mesmo tempo, de maneira mandona também – ir a Europa será uma experiência única na vida para você Bella – ele explicou – acredito que deveria aproveitar esta oportunidade, venha ver os monumentos e conhecer melhor ao seu melhor amigo.

- Hey – Alice o interrompeu – Eu sou a melhor amiga, obrigada – Edward sorriu – Vamos Bella – continuou ela – Pensa em todo o que você pode fazer em Londres, são duas passagens! Pode me levar com você! Pensa em todas as maravilhosas compras que poderíamos fazer! – ela olhou de novo a Edward e Emmett no computador, este ultimo estava bastante ocupado falando sobre o seu ultimo projeto de carros – ou pensando bem, ela a Rose. Ela provavelmente deveria a esse grande homem.

- Prevendo o futuro outra vez, verdade? – perguntei rindo. Alice assentiu – não sei, quero dizer, isso poderia ser algo ótimo, e tenho que pensar nos negócios, Londres poderia não ser uma boa idéia para minha saúde também, e se passo mal todo o tempo em que estiver lá?

- Eu cuidarei de você – ofereceu Edward – meu pai é médico, podemos visitá-lo, a ele e minha mãe, e ele pode te examina. Londres poderia ser espetacular para sua saúde, nunca se sabe – sorri para ele carinhosamente.

- Jasper e eu podemos cuidar dos negócios Bella, só temos que nos assegurar que não tenha muitas encomendas especiais, não reserve mais nenhuma, e Jasper e eu somente teremos alguns trabalhos. Uma vez por semana mais ou menos. Pequenos trabalhos.

Eles apresentaram argumentos muito bons e se queria ser honesta comigo mesma, realmente queria conhecer Edward. Girei as passagens em minha mão, com um sorriso se formando nos meus lábios.

- Ei Garotas! – exclamou Rosalie caindo na cama ao meu lado, soltei um grito e ela simplesmente tirou o cabelo de seu ombro e riu. Alice apontou para Emmett no computador, e quase ri da sua expressão. Edward sorriu quando viu Rosalie olhar para o seu amigo, quem ainda estava falando sobre carro.

- Quem é esse? – perguntou Rosalie.

- Esse é o esposo de Bella, Edward, e seu melhor amigo, Emmett – Alice gaguejou. Rosalie me olhou de um modo que dizia " como assim que você se casou com um lindo britânico e não me chamou para ter alguns favores na festa?" antes de me olhar de novo " como me apresentar a esse garoto britânico realmente lindo".

- Não estamos casados – disse.

- Bella enviou uma mensagem em uma garrafa – disse Alice em um tom meloso- rodei meus olhos e esperei que pararem de fazer "ahhh".

- Ola Emmett – chamou Rosalie, Edward se volto para Emmett que parou de falar e olhou para cima rapidamente. Seus olhos se abriram ao ver Rosalie e parecia que estava ofegando por ar,

- Ola – disse timidamente. Rosalie sorriu para ele e pude jurar que a vi corar.

- Adivinha Rose! – exclamei em um tom de piada – vai vir comigo para a Inglaterra! – sacudi as passagens em frente aos seus olhos; foi incrível como se emocionou, seus olhos pareciam que saiam de sua cabeça e gritou forte, colocando sua cabeça no travesseiro. Edward e Emmett sorriram um para o outro, parecendo bastante orgulhosos **do** que haviam conseguido.

- Odeio dizer – disse sobra a emoção de Rosalie – mas elas então aqui por uma razão. Temos que nos preparar para um casamento esta tarde, por isso tentarei falar com você mais tarde Edward – Ele ficou triste por um momento, incluso me fez bico, mas finalmente assentiu e se despediu. Rosalie levantou rindo tontamente e se despediu de Emmett antes de correr para fora **do** meu quarto e gritar um pouco mais.

- Anda Bella, eu a farei ficar calada, ainda precisa se vestir – me ofereceu Alice. Aceitei e dei a Edward um adeus antes de pular para fora da cama.

Por isso, as onze em ponto finalmente voltei para a casa. Jasper me deixou junto com a van de entregas antes de pegar o seu carro e ir para a casa de Alice. Andei tropeçando cansada dentro de casa, tirando os sapatos e jogando em algum lugar perto ao forno. Andei com dificuldade entr as estantes e me dirigi as escadas de espiral, subindo- a para chegar ao meu banheiro, dentro dele, troquei de roupas, colocando o meu pijama e coloquei a roupa de trabalho dentro da banheira antes de ri apara o quarto, me deixando cair da minha cama que estava sem fazer desde cedo.

Abri o MSN em meu computador, e meu coração caiu um pouco ao ver que ele não estava conectado. Com certeza eram ao redor das duas da manhã ali, ele havia ido dormir, então, co um suspiro profundo, coloquei o computador no chão e coloquei todas as cobertas em cima de mim, me preparando para uma grande noite de sono.

Então meu celular tocou.

Saltei da cama e me estiquei para agarra-lo. O enterrei entre o travesseiro e minha cabeça e perguntei dormindo – Ola?

- Boa noite senhorita Swan – disse uma voz suave, musical, aveludada e com um sexy sotaque. Queria gritar, mas estava tão cansada.

- Como conseguiu meu numero? – perguntei tentando parecer irritada, mesmo que estivesse alegre.

- Alice me deu ele. Simplesmente te liguei através **do** atlântico para te desejar doces sonhos e boa noite – disse Edward docemente. Podia escutar o sono em sua voz tambem, deve estar acordado só para fazer a chamada.

- Isso é ridículo sabia? Eu nunca te chamaria as duas da manha.

- Sim, mas aqui serias as seis – ele riu entre dentes e eu rodei meus olhos.

- Sua conta telefônica será enorme – disse finalmente. Ela pareceu não ligar para isso.

- Posso dar conta disso.

- Boa noite Edward, doces sonhos – disse esperando que pudesse ouvir a pequena paixão em minha voz.

- O mesmo para você, queria – disse.

E essa noite, os meus sonhos foram simplesmente os melhores sobre a face da terra. Se não quisesse despertar e estar na frente de Edward Cullen em pessoa, eu ficaria nele para sempre.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Obrigada novamente a todas que lêem essa fic^^

É muito importante a opinião de vocês para mim.

Reviews:

**Lunna:** Bem, ai esta o próximo capitulo, espero que goste *-*

**Teyas**: Até eu estou pensando bastante nisso, afinal, não vou poder reclamar por tentar neh? Vai que aparece um Edward para mim...uhsauhuhsuhsahu

**Dani**: Que bom que esta gostando Dani...espero que goste desse novo capitulo *-*

**Nath**: quentinho aqui o próximo capitulo...usauhasuhas...espero que goste

**Bels**: ai esta a continuação...e bem, se aparecer um Ed desse para você por acaso, você pode perguntar para ele se tem um irmão gêmeo? Se não, pode ser só irmão mesmo, ou primo, eu não ligo..uhsauhsuhsa

**Bruna**: aqui esta Bruna, aproveite *-*

**Lola**: eu já leio a sua fic...kkkkk...so que ainda não tinha deixado um review pois não tive tempo, mas eu amo ela *-*...aqui esta a continuação, espero que goste dela....

**Chantal**: aweeeee....consegui postar hoje ainda....espero que ainda esteja por aqui ^^

**Mary**: UAU...obrigada Mary, é muito bom ouvir isso...quanto as garrafas eu te mando no sedex 10..çushusauh...chega ai rapidinho....depois você me fala do resultado..uashasuhsauh

**Cuca**: Ola Cuca, seja Bem vinda..husuhsauh...aqui esta o próximo capitulo, espero que goste...

**Beijos a todas^^**

**Spoiler:**

_[...]__mas então, clara como o dia, estava Bella e sua amiga, sorrindo e rindo maravilhosamente. Ambas nos buscaram, girando-se para mim e Emmett e eu vi os seus olhos brilharem, seus lábios se formando um lindo sorriso enquanto molhava nos meus olhos. Olharam para o sinal de Emmett e riram, as então,ela deslizou a mala sobre os seus ombros e correu até mim; estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha, rindo de mi mesmo enquanto ia até ela, entendendo meus braços para abraça-la enquanto ela se jogava entre eles[...]_

Não me matem

Husausauhsuha

Boa noite^^


	6. Sinais de Identificação

**Capitulo 6:** **Sinais** **de** **identificação**

Toda a manha, caminhei através do escritório com um grande sorriso no rosto, Emmett sabia o que estava pensando, por isso, cada vez que eu o via ele me sorria. Meu chefe e os meus companheiros que olhavam com curiosidade. Ia do meu escritório, entrava e saia de reuniões que um ótimo humor e qualquer lugar que perguntassem o porque, Emmett respondia: conheceu alguém.

Quando as nove e meia chegaram, estava olhando umas anotações que Emmett e eu tínhamos juntos no computador, as ultimas que necessitávamos entregar antes de nossas grandes férias. Olhei ao relógio e comecei a sorrir tanto que minhas bochechas começaram a doer. Imprimi e grampeei todas as anotações juntas e corri pelo corredor até o escritório do meu chefe, bati na porta rapidamente antes de entrar.

- Senhor? Aqui esta o projeto Jackson como o senhor pediu – disse passando as folhas para ele. Ele sorriu para mim, satisfeito com o meu trabalho.

- Já estive conversando com Emmett, e parece que vocês já estão prontos para as férias – o agradeci de novo e me virei para a porta – deve ser uma mulher se esta tão ansioso para sair daqui – disse rindo suavemente.

Voltei a olhar para ele e sinceramente lhe disse – OH, ela definitivamente é – caminhei até o elevador, buscando Emmett nas portas que passava, justo quando o vi entrando em um escritório, Mike,de todos as pessoas babosas e dependentes do mundo, decidiu tropeçar comigo.

- Ed – exclamou – como vai companheiro? Não está indo para casa, verdade?

- É Edward, Mike, e sim, estou de saída, - disse, meu desagrado estava claro em meu tom de voz; justo quando estava a ponto de esquivá-lo, Mike colocou as suas mãos em meu peito, me olhando com uma expressão que pensava que iria me convencer.

- Vamos Edward, somos amigos certo? – então empurrou um papel sobre o meu peito – por isso é que pode fazer as anotações de esse livro para mim, certo? Vou estar bastante ocupado na próxima semana. Está programado para o sábado, ok? Então te verei depois – com isso, saiu correndo até as escadas, me deixando parado e sem palavras.

- Te enganou para que faça algum trabalho para ele? – perguntou Emmett, vindo parar ao meu lado.

- Sim – disse – dó que dessa vez, ele não vai ter o trabalho e eu terei um aumento – Emmett riu dissimuladamente enquanto íamos até o elevador, apertei o botão do hall com fúria, meu bom humor já se havia ido.

- Onde estão as garotas nesse momento – perguntou Emmett. Lembrei o cronograma que Bella me deu.

- Acredito que em Paris. Chegaram ali faltando quinze minutos para as oito esta manha, e partirão bem rápido, demorara cerca de vinte minutos para chegar aqui – assentindo Emmett pulou no acento da frente do meu Volvo e eu coloquei os papeis no porta luvas, desejando esquecer aquele pequeno detalhe da minha vida por algumas poucas horas, ou dias.

Durante o caminho até o aeroporto, o bom humor de Emmett simplesmente melhorou o meu. Me perguntei se estava bem vestido para conhecer Bella em pessoa pela primeira vez. Estava usando uma calça jeans preta com uma camisa branca cujas mangas estavam enroladas até os cotovelos. Meus cabelos, apesar do meu esforço, estavam ainda mais bagunçados. Emmett estava usando uma roupa preta casual, camisa preta de marca e tudo. Ele estava sorrindo bastando olhando pela janela.

Estacionamos no aeroporto de Londres (Heathrow), Emmett pegou uma folha dentro do porta luvas com uma caneta esferográfica e caminhou na minha frente, escrevendo algo enquanto andava, eu seguia atrás dele, tentando acompanhá-lo. As garotas acabaram de aterrissar, meu relógio me disse isso, e eu sabia em que porta, Emmett não. Se ele se perdesse ali dentro, seria sua culpa; agarrei a maga da sua blusa e o girei, indo perto da porta em que elas iriam sair. Uma vez que parei frente a ela, esperando, Emmett finalmente guardou a caneta e colocou a folha na sua frente.

- Rosalie Hale, Isabella Swan – disse em voz alta, lendo o que ele havia escrito – fez uma placa para falar como somos nós? Você sabe que Bella e eu podemos reconhecer uns aos outros só de olhar, certo?

Emmett levantou os ombros – Isso lhes dará uma primeira impressão engraçada – ele disse com simplicidade; rodei meus olhos e me voltou para o grupo de pessoas entrando no aeroporto. Demorou um pouco para que o grupo passasse, mas então, clara como o dia, estava Bella e sua amiga, sorrindo e rindo maravilhosamente. Ambas nos buscaram, girando-se para mim e Emmett e eu vi os seus olhos brilharem, seus lábios se formando um lindo sorriso enquanto molhava nos meus olhos. Olharam para o sinal de Emmett e riram, as então,ela deslizou a mala sobre os seus ombros e correu até mim; estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha, rindo de mi mesmo enquanto ia até ela, entendendo meus braços para abraça-la enquanto ela se jogava entre eles.

- Ah, Edward! – exclamou no meu pescoço – É fantástico finalmente te conhecer – beijou minha bochecha e se inclinou para trás, estudando meu rosto; Rosalie e Emmett deram um pequeno abraço antes de se olharem agradecendo-se. Emmett havia chamado a Rosalie desde o primeiro dia em que se conheceram, por isso haviam chegado a se conhecer um pouco. Bella e eu estávamos abraçados como um casal. Um senhor de idade e sua mulher passaram por nós e nos olharam, os quarto, sorrindo felizes.

- Que casais tão encantadores – disse a mulher cansadamente – devem estar muito felizes de estarem junto de novo – com certeza eu corei, fiquei tão vermelho como um tomate e o sorriso em meu rosto desapareceu, estava mais que com vergonha. Olhei para Bella, que tinha a mesma tonalidade de vermelho que eu, me olhando nervosamente dede debaixo de seu cabelo. Sorri para ela, e peguei as suas malas, levando-as até o carro.

- Necessitam a hora para mudar os seus relógios? – perguntei para elas, abrindo o baú do carro.

- No – respondeu Rosalie – Bella chegou perto de um tipo e disse ... não sei o que disse – Bella rodou os olhos.

- Excusé moi, Monsieur – disse - Quel heure et-il? E ele me disse a hora, não é grande coisa – estava impressionado.

- Tu parle français? Le langue d'amour – movi as minhas sobrancelhas e ela sorriu, me fazendo rir com ela e abri a porta do carro a vendo entrar.

- O que trouxe? – perguntou Emmett fazendo piadas, colocando as malas de Rosalie dentro do baú – pesa mais que a minha irmã... – Rosalie rodou os olhos mas estava sorrindo.

-Estou aqui por um mês Emmett, não queres que me veja bem? – Emmett sorriu.

- Penso que você esta maravilhosa – disse simplesmente, mantendo aberta a porta de trás para ela. Ela corou, parecia um pouco surpreendida pelo que ele havia falado e sem uma palavra, entrou dentro do carro. Mas garotas se sentaram no acento de trás juntas, provavelmente se sentindo um pouco mais cômodas si estavam juntas todo o tempo.

Ambas estavam contemplando a cidade, cada uma da sua janela, enquanto eu conduzia entre as ruas, Emmett e eu falávamos alegremente.

- O que vamos fazer hoje? – perguntei.

- Dormiram o suficiente no avião garotas? – perguntou Emmett, girando-se para o assento traseiro.

- Não, nós fomos dormir ao redor das nove no nosso horário, suponho que são as três da manha – disse Bella como sono.

- Bom, podemos ir ao meu apartamento e vocês podem dormir por algumas horas mas. Emmett e eu podemos limpar ou alguma coisa lá, e depois podemos planejar o que fazer, esta bem? – perguntei, olhando pelo retrovisor. Bella olhou nos meus olhos sorrindo e assentiu.

Parei no lugar em que eu sempre estaciono e as garotas saíram do carro, esperando para que o baú se abrisse. Olhamos para elas curiosos e pagamos as suas malas, levando-as ao elevador. Deixei que a porta se fechasse e apertei o botão do quarto andar. Bella me pegou olhando para ela me fazendo corar, mantive o elevador aberto quando alcançamos o meu apartamento e carregamos as suas malas para dentro do pequeno quarto de hospedes, onde o sofá cama estava esperando. Deixamos as suas malas ali mas as levei para o meu quarto, onde a cama era maior e consideravelmente melhor para as suas costas.

- Esse é o quarto de vocês mas para o cochilo de hoje, podem dormir aqui, na minha cama. Será melhor para vocês – expliquei. As garotas me agradeceram e assentiram, trocaram de roupa colocando os seus pijamas enquanto iam para a cama no meu quarto.

Bella parou antes de entrar no quarto para me abraçar de novo – isso é maravilhoso, não posso acreditar que estou aqui e você também, e é simplesmente... fantástico! – sorri amplamente para ela, estava sentindo exatamente a mesma coisa.

- Eu gosto do seu pijama – disse mostrando os quadrados rosas que eu também estava acostumado. Ela corou mas me agradeceu e voltou ao quarto, fechando as cortinas e a porta antes de ir dormir.

- Necessito ir ao supermercado – disse ao Emmett quem estava hiper-ventilando na sala.

- Não posso acreditar que realmente estejam aqui – disse excitado, ofegando por ar. Sorri mas tratei de me manter calmo, não admitiria que isso também estava me deixando louco, em lugar disso, fui ao armário e fiz uma lista do que necessitava.

Emmett decidiu vir comido e depois de uns minutos de discutir sobre o que fazer exatamente o resto do dia, teve as chaves e seu sobretudo pronto, dizendo que nos encontraríamos embaixo, no carro. Abri a porta do meu quarto cuidadosamente, entrando com as pontas dos pés.

Bella estava no lado da cama em que eu usualmente durmo, ao vê-la ali me fez sorrir (o que, para ser honesto, me faz parecer um pervertido, mas não podia evitar, já disse que eu gostava dela), seu cabelo estava espalhado ao redor das almofadas, e sua cabeça, uma perna estava fora da coberta, seu pé e perna descobertos e nus estavam expostos, respirei fundo calmamente e avancei lentamente até ela, inclinei minha cabeça perto da sua, olhando suas sobrancelhas e seus lábios.

- Bella – sussurrei. Com uma voz grossa e resmungando, ela disse sim, moveu sua cabeça para cima, abrindo os seus olhos, e dirigindo os seus lábios perto dos meus – Emmett e eu vamos sair por um segundo, para conseguir alguma comida. Fecharemos as portas e por isso vocês podem seguir dormindo sem problemas ok? – Ela sorriu belamente e assentiu, dando um suspiro de cansaço. Sorri para ela, mesmo que ela não pudesse ver, e me levantei, deixando o quarto antes que começasse a sonhar acordado.

Emmett e eu voltamos uma hora depois e elas ainda estavam dormindo profundamente. Decidi fazer um café da manha para elas, e com meu amigo gritando o meu nome sobre o meu ombro cozinhei umas salsichas e ovos, enquanto ele olhava a torradeira intensamente. Coloquei tudo em duas bandeias e caminhei pelo pequeno corredor até o meu quarto. Bella e Rose se giraram com sono para nos olhar, e seus rostos brilharam consideravelmente quando viram a comida quente, se apoiaram contra a cabeceira da cama e cada um colocou a bandeja nas suas pernas.

- Obrigada – falaram em coro suavemente olhando a comida. Falamos com elas, que colocassem a bandeja no chão quando terminasse e voltassem a descansar; no caminho até a porta, me virei para dar uma ultima olhada para ela antes de fechar a porta. Não podia evitar o sorriso estúpido em meu rosto ao ver o seu lindo cabelo castanho ao redor do seu maravilhoso rosto. Suspirei, fechando a porta. Estava muito perdido nela.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Obrigada por tudo garotas

Ai esta o próximo capitulo

Espero que gostem *-*

E agora...

Spoiler:

__

**_Capitulo 7:_**_ vestido de noiva_

"Ah, mon amour, est-ce que tu besoin de chercher des robes maintenant?" (Oh, meu amor. Temos que buscar vestidos agora?) Ele perguntou. Sorri e o abracei, enredando meus braços fortemente ao redor de seu peito.

"Oui, parce que tu m'aimes, et tu besoin des vetements aussi." (Sim, porque me ama e tambem precisa de roupa) Edward sorriu e me abraçou mais forte, me dando um terno beijo na testa. Os outros três nos olhavam curiosamente antes de voltarem a se olhar, buscando um pouquinho do inglês.

"Voulez-vous choucher avec moi, ce soir?" (Quer dormir comigo essa noite?) Perguntei para ele sorrindo. Rosalie engasgou. Ela entendia issoo, e tenho certeza que os outros tambem. Edward sorriu amplamente e riu colocando o seu braço ao redor de minha cintura e caminhando até a garota, que estava mostrando varios vestidos para nós.

"Naturellement, comme chaque nuit," (Com certeza, como cada noche) Il me dit. ¡OPS! Quero dizer, ele me disse. "Est il necessaire de parler en phrases qui faites de sens?" (É necessario falar frases que tenham sentido?) Eu ri e o empurrei suavemente.

"Pas vraiment," (Não realmente) Sorri. "Je suis un pamplemousse qui danser toute le matin et toute l'après midi!" (Sou uma tonta que dança toda amanhã e toda a tarde) Edward sorriu de novo e deixamos de falar com os outros, que estavam conversando excitadamente, nos ignoranto totalmente.

"Où danserez-vous après?" (Onde vai dançar agora?) Ele perguntou.

"Je ne sais pas. Peut-être... chez vous?" (Não sei, talvez... na sua casa?)

"Chez moi?" (Na minha casa?)

"Chez nous!" (Na nossa casa!)

"Chez toi." (na sua casa)

"Chez il?" (na cada dele?)

"Chez elle!" (na casa dela?)

"Chez nous." (na nossa casa)

"D'accord." (de acordo) 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oi gente**

**Desculpe a demora**

**Estava um pouco enrolada aqui, mas ai está o próximo capitulo...**

**Não posso responder review Poe review aqui agora pois estou um pouco ocupada...**

**Mas quero agradecer a todos...**

**É muito importante que vocês mandem seus recados para mim que é um incentivo para que eu continua...**

**E Reneesme...me desculpe, quanto a isso, vou tentar melhorar, é que eu fico com a Inglês e Espanhol aberta e tento traduzir das duas, e acabo me enrolando um pouco no espanhol, já que é capaz de eu falar melhor o espanhol que o português ^^..obrigada pelo toque!**


	7. Vestido de Noiva

**Capítulo 7: Vestido de Noiva**

Ahh, Inglaterra, como eu te amo, me proporcionou não só os maiores monumentos que já vi, se não também os homens mais lindos de sotaque sexy, sim, definitivamente, é um dos países mais maravilhosos do mundo. Agora Rose e eu estamos em uma ilha nublada por poucas semanas, fomos a vários museus e vimos as mais bonitas casas que eu poderia imaginar ver. Fomos ver um filme depois que eu e Rose superamos a mudança de horário (a primeira noite em que passamos aqui levantamos muito cedo e decidimos escrever anotações em todos os espelhos e nas janelas de Edward com uma caneta esferográfica, ele se surpreendeu quando viu o banheiro, e tinha uma barba e um bigode pintado).

Este manhã, Edward e Emmett estavam nos levando de compras na rua Carnaby, a qual aparentemente nos daria um ataque cardíaco pela grande quantidade de compras que nós poderíamos fazer.

E quase o tenho. Estou muito feliz que Alice não esteja aqui, por mais que Rose e eu tenhamos deixado as lojas com poucas coisas para compras, se Alice estivesse aqui, será pior.

- Sabe – disse Rosalie quando passamos por uma cafeteria com nossos braços cheio de compras com Edward e Emmett carregando algumas atrás de nós duas – Ainda não temos um presente para Alice ou Jasper, o que deveríamos comprar pára eles?

- Liquidificador? – perguntei, fazendo com que começássemos a rir. Edward e Emmett conversavam alegremente atrás de nós e girei minha cabeça para olhá-lo. Ele sorriu quando nossos olhos se encontraram e meu estômago deu uma volta enquanto me girava de novo para Rose. Edward é realmente lindo, ok? E ele é o homem mais encantador que já conheci em toda a minha vida, ele é doce, atento, divertido, mais ainda incrivelmente maduro e responsável, ele é tudo o que sempre pensei que seria, apesar de que é mais alto do que eu imaginei o que é bom.

Rose agarrou minha mão, me parando. Reacomodei meu chapéu na minha cabeça e olhei para onde ela estava olhando. A loja era uma boutique de casamento. Ela virou para mim sorrindo – por que não compramos o vestido de noiva para ela? O traje de Jasper, inclusive poderíamos encontrar os nossos próprios vestidos aqui! Não precisaríamos dar mais presentes depois disso, conheço a medida deles, não é, grande coisa – virei para os garotos.

- Pessoal, vocês se importariam de entrar conosco? – perguntei gentilmente, esperando que serem arrastados dentro de uma loja de vestido de noiva não os assustasse. Ambos encolheram os ombros e inclusive passaram os seus celulares a Rose quando esta os exigiu.

Parei perto dos garotos, olhando os vestidos enfeitados, as coroas, as jóias. Era um pouco intimidantes para ser honesta. Rosálie inclusive teve coragem de ligar para Alice do celular de Emmett e contar para ela nossos planos para o seu presente, e logo depois, tirou umas fotos de Edward e enviou para o celular de Jasper (que estava nas mãos de Alice) enquanto os vendedores estavam nos olhando. Podia escutar os seus gritos pelo telefone e contou a Rosalie exatamente qual vestido queria e deixou o resto conosco. Os garotos estavam ali para nos ajudar com as roupas de Jasper, nós podíamos escolher qualquer vestido que quiséssemos desde que combinassem, então, Rosálie entregou os telefones de volta para os meninos, com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

- Alice esta muito emocionada – disse felizmente – e estou muito contente que estejamos fazendo isso por ela – assenti, olhando o vestido que estava no seu braço, antes de começar a buscar vestido de dama de honra.

- Agora simplesmente temos que buscar os nossos vestidos – disse entre dente. Edward caminhou ao meu lado e sorriu lindamente antes de começar a buscar entre os vestidos, meu coração parou um momento, antes de começar a bater disparado, olhei para ele por alguns momentos, antes de que saltasse o ar que eu estava prendendo e começar a buscar vestidos também. Rosálie e Emmett estavam um pouco mais longe e ela já tinha um par de vestidos em seus braços.

- Bella! – ela me chamou – há uma senhora que esta vindo para te ajudar. Acredito que vocês deveriam ser um casal bem romântico e doce, e assim conseguiremos desconto, ok? – o que? Olhei fixamente para ela e Edward se tenso ao meu lado.  
Emmett estava rindo e tentando esconder seu sorriso.

- Por que nós? – perguntei baixo, vendo a mulher nos buscando – vocês dois realmente já tiveram encontros, não posso mentir!

Rosalie estava completamente indiferente e sorriu – Fala Frances – foi tudo o que respondeu. Estava muito corada, e meu rosto demonstrava medo.

- Ola – a mulher, cujo crachá dizia que se chamava Brigitte, disse animadamente, nos vendo de maneira amável – precisam de alguma ajuda? – perguntou. Sai dos meus pensamentos por um momento, se pudesses conseguir fingir, isso seria realmente interessante. Sorri amplamente e agarrei a mão de Edward, sorrindo carinhosamente para ele, antes de me voltar para Brigitte.

- Ah, oui!" exclamei. "Vous pouvez nous aider à trouver quelques robes?" (-Ah sim, pode nos ajudar a encontrar uns vestidos?) haha… Brigitte congelou por um momento, me olhando cuidadosamente.

- Me desculpem, mas o que é isso? – ela perguntou, aposto que jurava que eu estava falando inglês a pouco tempo atrás; abri minha boca para dizer algo mais, mas Edward me interrompeu.

"Ah, mon amour, est-ce que tu besoin de chercher des robes maintenant?" (Oh, meu amor. Temos que buscar vestidos agora?) Ele perguntou. Sorri e o abracei, enredando meus braços fortemente ao redor de seu peito.

"Oui, parce que tu m'aimes, et tu besoin des vetements aussi." (Sim, porque me ama e também precisa de roupa) Edward sorriu e me abraçou mais forte, me dando um terno beijo na testa. Os outros três nos olhavam curiosamente antes de voltarem a se olhar, buscando um pouquinho do inglês.

"Voulez-vous choucher avec moi, ce soir?" (Quer dormir comigo essa noite?) Perguntei para ele sorrindo. Rosalie engasgou. Ela entendia isso, e tenho certeza que os outros também. Edward sorriu amplamente e riu colocando o seu braço ao redor de minha cintura e caminhando até a garota, que estava mostrando vários vestidos para nós.

"Naturellement, comme chaque nuit," (Com certeza, como cada noite) Il me dit. ¡OPS! Quero dizer, ele me disse. "Est il necessaire de parler en phrases qui faites de sens?" (É necessário falar frases que tenham sentido?) Eu ri e o empurrei suavemente.

"Pas vraiment," (Não realmente) Sorri. "Je suis un pamplemousse qui danser toute le matin et toute l'après midi!" (Sou uma tonta que dança toda amanhã e toda a tarde) Edward sorriu de novo e deixamos de falar com os outros, que estavam conversando excitadamente, nos ignoranto totalmente.

"Où danserez-vous après?" (Onde vai dançar agora?) Ele perguntou.

"Je ne sais pas. Peut-être... chez vous?" (Não sei, talvez... na sua casa?)

"Chez moi?" (Na minha casa?)

"Chez nous!" (Na nossa casa!)

"Chez toi." (na sua casa)

"Chez il?" (na cada dele?)

"Chez elle!" (na casa dela?)

"Chez nous." (na nossa casa)

"D'accord." (de acordo)

Sorri de novo e voltei correndo até Rosálie que tinha dois vestidos. Ela caminhou para dentro do provador e colocou rapidamente um negro que ficava muito bom nela, mas ambas concordamos que não ficava bem em mim. Logo, entrou com um vermelho que parecia ser de lã e que não ficava bem em ninguém. Depois de mais alguns, ela finalmente saiu com um vestido de seda azul com um pequeno decote. Emmett começou a respirar entrecortado,e Rosálie piscou para mim. O azul era uma cor que realmente ficava bem em mim, e ficava ótimo nela, com o seu cabelo loiro. Ela mudou de roupa, com o seu vestido e o meu pronto em suas mãos. Brigitte pegou os vestidos de dama de honra e o de Alice sobre o balcão, e da mão de Rosalie, ainda acreditando cegamente que era tudo para o meu casamento.

- Agora precisamos de uma roupa para Jazz – disse Rosálie tranqüila, olhando entre os vários ternos e seus estilos.

- Talvez o noivo gostaria de provar um? – perguntou Brigitte, olhando Edward como se fosse um doce. É claro que ela fazia isso, fiquei com ciúmes. A olhei curiosa e me girei para Edward, meu rosto sem expressão, quase inocente. Ele olhou para baixo, para mim, e sorriu carinhosamente.

- Tu es pas un bon-bon comme elle pensé (você não é um pedaço de caramelo como ela pensa) disse séria e calma. Edward arrugou um pouco seu rosto antes de começar a rir, e eu o acompanhei quando o vi segurar o estômago para rir.

- C'est pour des choses comme cela que je t'aime (é por coisas assim que eu te amo) ele disse calmamente e beijou a minha testa. Corei como uma louca. Bom, você sabe, ele só disse que é por essas coisas que ele me ama. Edward entrou no provador, pegando a roupa que Brigitte e Rosálie haviam escolhido, e Rosálie veio para o meu lado.

- é do tamanho de Jasper, e tenho certeza que ele e Edward tem o mesmo tamanho. Posso dizer essas coisas, e bom trabalho com o seu francês também – sorriu para mim amplamente.

- Merci beaucoup, mon ami. Mais, maintenant j'ai besoin de rigoler avec quelque chevaux( muito obrigada amiga, mas agora eu tenho que rir com alguns cavalos) Rosalie assentiu balançando a cabeça muitas vezes e sorrindo.

- Isso é incrível! Também estou emocionada pelo seu casamento querida! – escutei Edward rir pelo que Rosálie havia concordado, e em momentos depois sair fora dos provadores, usando o traje negro, com a gravata negra elegantemente amarrada, e camisa social prata.  
- Meu Deus... – murmurou Rosálie, examinando-o. minha boca estava aberta.

- Mon Diey… - consegui murmurar. Edward levantou os olhos para mim por debaixo de seus cílios e me deu um lindo sorriso torto, que eu já havia acostumado passando os dias.

- Isso está maravilhoso – disse Brigitte emocionada, indo até ele para consertar o seu pescoço e seus bolsos, assegurando-se que tudo estava perfeito. Olhei para ela com raiva claramente em meus olhos antes de dar um passo até Edward e entrelaçando os meus braços com os seus.

- Ne touche pás (não toque) – disse calmamente, olhando para ela com raiva. Edward sorriu de novo e acariciou meu braço. Brigitte me olhou curiosamente. Esta mulher não deveria ter ao menos algum conhecimento de francês?

- J'irais changé, d'accord (vou mudar de roupa ok?) – assenti e Edward voltou para dentro do provador para mudar de roupa rapidamente e nos passando a roupa.

Todos fomos atém o caixa e eu e Edward balançávamos os nossos braços juntos; resolvi aproveitar esse momento amoroso que estávamos tendo, talvez se Brigitte estivesse ocupada com Edward provavelmente nos daria um desconto.

- Oh Edward, je ne peux pas attendre pour être marie! (Oh Edward, não posso esperar até estar casada) – ele sorriu e riu ao meu lado.

- Moi, non plus! Marriage à vous est comme un cadeau d'un Dieu! (eu tampouco! Casar-me com você é um presente de Deus) – Sorri de novo, colocando minha cabeça em seu peito antes de ir ao balcão. Peguei meu cartão de crédito para pagar pelo vestido e a roupa enquanto Rosalie parava por nossos vestidos, mas Edward suavemente empurrou minha mão para longe, enquanto Brigitte empacotava as coisas olhei para Edward, ele não podia pagar isso por mim, não deixaria. Ele me olhou com raiva, fazendo piada, mas ao mesmo tempo me dizendo que o deixasse passar.

- Je te deteste (te odeio) – disse tranquilamente e me girei. Percebi Edward sacudindo-se de tanto ri atrás de mim.

- Je sais, mais c'est pas vrai, tu m'adores (eu sei, mas não é verdade. Você me adora) – arrugou o rosto e se inclinou para roçar seu nariz com o meu. Rose e Emmett começaram a rir, mas Brigitte de verdade falou "ahhh"

- Creio que vou reduzir o preço um pouco, cinqüenta por cento de desconto? – ela se girou para nós, falando alto e lentamente – MOINS CHERE? (mais barato?) – Ela sabe essas palavras, são úteis quando você faz compra na França, mais barato, oui, oui.  
- Vraiment? (de verdade?) – exclamei – Oh, fantastique! Merci, merci beaucoup! (oh! Fantástico, muito, muito obrigada) – Brigitte sorriu amplamente para mim e pegou o cartão de Edward, tirando na hora, ao menos uns cem dólares.

Caminhamos para fora da loja saltitantes, depois de gastar provavelmente a metade das minhas economias de vida, falei que necessitada ao apartamento de Edward antes que fizesse mais estrago a minha conta bancaria.

- Eu vou te pagar, não há nenhuma maneira de que tenha gastado tanto dinheiro no casamento de meus amigos, isso é um grande golpe para o seu crédito. – Edward deu de ombros e me ignorou, movendo minhas bolsas em seus braços enquanto íamos até o seu carro.  
- O mesmo para você, Em – completou Rosalie. Emmett tampouco ficou para trás e comprou os vestidos para dama de honra, o que me fez acreditar que eles são insanos. Lunáticos esses britânicos. De alguma maneira, conseguimos colocar todas as bolsas dentro do porta malas do carro de Edward e logo subimos dentro deste.

- Minha doce Rosalie – Disse Emmett, pegando a sua mão entre as suas – gostaria de voltar a sair comigo essa noite? – perguntou. Rosalie gritou e sorriu, dando pulos e abraçando-o. eram muito lindos. Eles já haviam ido a dois encontros e Rosalie estava totalmente se deixando ser levada por ele. Estou culpando o sotaque. Esses homens tem estado nos manipulando por todas as partes com esse sotaque.

- Edward, quando vai convidar Bella para sair? – Rosalie reclamou e eu fiquei de uma cor vermelho vivo. O semblante de Edward mudou com confusão.

- Um encontro? Rosalie, QUERIDA, Bella e eu estamos casados por eras! Quando estão casados por tanto tempo como nós estamos, não saímos em encontros mais, boba – eu sorri e ele só se via perfeitamente sério. Rosalie rodou os olhos e se encostou no ombro de Emmett. Edward os deixou no apartamento de Emmett antes de dirigir para casa.

- Então, o que vamos fazer essa noite? – perguntei para ele quando ele parou no estacionamento. Edward deu de ombros, dando a volta no carro para abrir a porta para mim.

- Bom, minha esposa, creio que deveríamos fazer nossa normal e chata rotina de casados, fazer o jantar e improvisar - explicou, simplesmente sorri e sacudi a cabeça pegando as caixas com as presentes de Alice Jasper e o seguindo para dentro do elevador.

Edward deixou cair as minhas novas compras dentro do meu quarto, antes de tirar o seu sobretudo e as suas chaves e deixar guardado em um canto na cozinha. Me uni a ele, sustentando as duas caixas em meus braços – Creio que mandarei isso hoje, tem alguma caixa que eu possa usar? – ele sorriu para mim e assentiu, andando para um lugar fora da cozinha e voltando com uma caixa em que as duas caixas que eu tinha em mãos se encaixavam perfeitamente dentro. Cobrimos as caixas com sacolas de plástico e com jornal antes de fechar a caixa maior e eu colocar o endereço de Alice em cima da caixa, junto com o meu nome: Bella Cullen, só para deixá-la irritada.

- Quer enviar já? O local onde você poderá enviar é só alguns quarteirões de onde moro – olhei para ele e assenti. Mesmo que eu estivesse pagando por esse, a caixa era grande e tenho certeza que seria muito caro. Edward carregou a caixa enquanto caminhávamos, alcançando a empresa de correios e pagando somente uma pequena fortuna para enviar a encomenda. Logo depois, caminhamos energicamente de volta ao apartamento de Edward. Emmett ligou enquanto estávamos enviando os presentes para nos avisar que ia sair com Rose e que não era para os esperar acordados.

- Uh Oh – disse enquanto Edward me guiava dentro de um supermercado no caminho – Rose não vai voltar para casa essa noite – disse suavemente. Edward deu um sorrisinho mas concordou comigo.

- Emmett é muito "físico" com a sua relações – disse ele sem rodeios – Não me surpreenderia se quisesse ficar com ela em sua casa pelas semanas seguintes – eu assenti.

- Rose é da mesma maneira. Tenho muita certeza de que estarei dormindo sozinha por um tempo – peguei um carrinho de compras e me inclinei sobre ele o empurrando atrás de Edward, quem me guiava deixando cair uma variedade de coisas dentro do carrinho. Ele comprou o suficiente para o que restava da minha viagem, e eu simplesmente estava agradecida de que o apartamento ficasse perto. Pudemos carregar as coisas que compramos em nossos braços e mesmo assim, foi uma caminhada muito rápida.

- Fazemos o jantar juntos essa noite querida? – disse Edward com um pequeno sorriso de satisfação. Rodei meus olhos.

- É claro, é o que faço com o meu marido – Edward bateu na porta para a abrir e deixou imediatamente a comida no chão da cozinha. Comecei a trabalhar os colocando no seu lugar e pegando algumas coisas, preparando alguns pratos, para fazer lasanha. Edward me disse que ia sair por alguns segundos para alugar um filme para a nossa noite sozinhos. Isso estava muito bom para mim, me daria a oportunidade de trabalhar sem ser distraída por seu maravilhoso, sexy e encantador ser. Tinha todo em seus lugares e nas vasilhas esperando que o forno terminasse de assar a comida quando Edward chegou com vários filmes em suas mãos.

Veio até a barra da cozinha e se inclinou para perto de mim, podia sentir o cheiro do shampoo em seu cabelo, e seu perfume tão particular, um perfume que tinha o cheiro melhor que qualquer outra coisa.

- Um, o jantar estará pronto dentro de poucos minutos, agora só tem que terminar de assar – disse me inclinando para olhar o forno. Edward se moveu até a sua mesa que ficava entre cozinha e a sala.

- Esta bem – ele disse – tenho que fazer uma anotações por um idiota no trabalho por isso posso esperar – olhei como se sentou e pegou um monte de folhas bem ordenados, que estavam ordenados dentro de um porta papeis de cor dourado. Reprogramei os minutos no forno e me sentei no sofá, esperando que desse a hora certa.

É claro, que quando o relógio do forno apitou, Edward e eu estávamos tão entretidos com o que estávamos fazendo que ambos demos um pulo. Deixei o controle remoto cair, já que eu estava no sofá vendo TV, caindo no chão em seguida, e Edward deixou seus papeis se espalharem pelo ar. Edward se levantou em um pulo e me olhou por cima do sofá, onde eu estava encostada em posição de feto, com o controle remoto em minhas costas.

- Esta bem? – perguntou preocupado, dando a volta para me ajudar a levantar. Fiquei sem ar por causa da forte dor que estava sentindo em minhas costas e ele a acariciou rapidamente, tentando afastar a dor, enquanto me segurava em seus braços.

- Estou bem – falei entre os meus soluços secos. Edward sorriu para mim, mas em seus olhos se notava a preocupação. (De alguma maneira) consegui sair de seus braços e fui o mais rápido possível à cozinha, tirando o nosso jantar do forno e começando a misturar com o molho. Edward estava juntando as suas folhas, e as arrumando um pouco. As colocou na sua mesa, deixando-as para que depois pudesse as organizar direito. Veio até a cozinha, limpando a barra que tinha na beirada da cozinha e a arrumando para nós dois. Servi nossa lasanha e deixei uma vasilha com molho no meio, logo, cada um com o seu copo cheio de água, nos sentamos e comemos, Edward inclusive acendeu uma vela para nós.

- Isso é o que temos que esperar com impaciência quando estamos casados – disse Edward com desanimo, pegando um pouco de sua comida. Olhei para ele curiosa, esperando para ver a sua reação – Nos sentamos aqui, sozinhos e tranqüilos e comemos sem as conversas que teríamos se estivéssemos saindo.

- Bem, que bom que nós superamos isso – disse, ainda olhando para ele, e pegando a comida e a levando até a boca. De repente, Edward olhou o seu prato e falou um satisfeito "mmm", voltou-se para mim, um uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Pensei que fazia bolos e não lasanha – disse e eu sorri.

- Sou uma mulher de muitos talentos, tenha cuidado, posso nos alimentar pelo tempo que necessitamos – Edward sorriu amplamente e voltou a comer. Essa era a primeira refeição que cozinhava para ele. Desde que havíamos chegado, saiamos para qualquer um dos muitos restaurantes de Londres, o íamos ao apartamento de Emmett onde pedíamos pizza. Edward e Emmett cozinhavam para nós ou ficávamos fora até tarde que pulávamos o jantar. Estava feliz de poder fazer isso por ele justo agora. Queria provar que eu podia cozinha para o meu esposo – er, namorado – ER, conhecido. Céus!

Esta bem, serei completamente honesta agora mesmo. Desde que estamos aqui, estão nascendo e se desenvolvendo loucos e fortes sentimentos por Edward. Já os sentia antes, estava cultivada por ele, não havia duvida alguma, ele era tudo o que a minha lista mental do garoto perfeito me dizia que queria. E depois, quando o conheci, não só era encantador e doce, era tão perfeito! Tinha a altura perfeita, seu cabelo estava da maneira correta, como se via caminhando quando o seguia (Sabem do que eu estou falando), mas tudo junto, Edward era tudo que eu havia pedido e mais. Ele era tudo o que eu queria e sei que faz parte de uma loucura sentir isso por alguém que conheci por meio de uma carta que coloquei em uma garrafa, mas não é totalmente uma loucura. Essas coisas funcionam, não havia duvida em minha mente que ele não era um louco assassino e perseguidor. Ele era normal. E bom, e tão atrativo, de modo que, admitirei, com Rosalie e Emmett saindo oficialmente, considerei que Edward e eu também iríamos sair, e agora ele era meu, pensava que éramos um casal jovem, simplesmente começando a se relacionar, e fazia isso inconsciente.

Edward e Bella. Simplesmente encaixava. Então, me lembrei que não podia acontecer, porque não deveríamos. Mas queria tão desesperadamente e isso consumida cada rastro de autocontrole que tinha para evitar me lançar sobre ele por alguns dias.

Quando terminamos, Edward e eu lavamos os pratos juntos. Ele também era um seguidor da regra "deixe eles o secador para poderem se secar, e depois os guarde", como eu, por isso, quando não decidíamos quem lavava os pratos, nós simplesmente colocávamos nossas mãos dentro da água e começávamos a lavar juntos. Pulei de susto algumas vezes, em que ele ou eu, pegávamos as mãos um do outro, mas estávamos rindo tanto, que pensei que estava ocorrendo tudo bem. Meu estomago estava se agitando a todos os instantes em que nos tocávamos, somente com o pensamento de sua proximidade ele já se mexia.

Já que estava ficando tarde, ambos fomos nos sentar no sofá e colocamos um filme. Edward deixou suas anotações para trás, dizendo que terminaria com elas na cama e ambos nos acomodamos para poder ver o filme.

O filme era interessante, mais eu estava muito cansada para poder a observar muito. Me movi um pouco, e peguei as cobertas que estavam sobre as nossas pernas e me encostei no seu peito, o usando como minha almofada. Nos cobri com a coberta e me preparei para um cochilo curto, até que o filme terminasse. Estava encantada escutando o seu coração acelerado, mas ele simplesmente passava levemente o seu polegar no meu braço. Não dormi como planejava. Meus olhos estavam quase se fechando, mais estava muito atenta em Edward para conseguir dormir, por isso, quando o filme terminou, me levantei e me estiquei, deixando sair um bocejo.

- Creio que já vou para a cama – o disse, sorrindo docemente para ele. Edward assentiu, me respondendo o meu sorriso com outro.

- Acho que eu também – ele se levantou e desligou a televisão e as luzes. Me mantive de pé, perto dele enquanto lentamente caminhávamos pelo corredor, parou para pegar as suas anotações e as folhas que devia revisar, e logo nos movemos de novo, nos separando para entrar nos nossos quartos.

Meia hora depois, ainda estava acordada. Havia estado deixada na cama me girando e mudando de posição. Isso era completamente estranho em mim. Eu era uma das pessoas que quando as luzes se apagam, vão direto dormir, e tenho absoluta certeza de que a razão principal pela minha insônia era porque não havia ninguém comigo, os sons da rua não eram assustadores, eram novos para mim, estava acostumada ao oceano, e quando Rosalie estava aqui, podia dormir rapidamente escutando ela falar.

[i]_Seja_ _valente_[/i], me disse a mim mesma. [i] Levanta sua almofada e entra, dia a ele que não pode dormir [/i]. Respirando fundo me coloquei de pé e fui andando até a porta. Essa não era a melhor noite para eu ter escolhido para fazer isso, meu pijama normal havia sujado durante o café da manha, e por isso estava para lavar, estava usando um par de pequenos shorts e uma camisa de alça cinza que era só um pouco grande. Precisava ser cuidadosa, meu cabelo caia ao redor de meus ombros, os escondendo enquanto eu enfrentava a sua porta entreaberta.

Edward estava sentado sobre sua cama, usando uma agradável camisa apertada no corpo de cor azul, suas pernas estavam cobertas pelo edredom e seu notebook estava aberto no seu colo, as suas anotações e as folhas que devia revisar estavam ao seu lado no colchão, em seu semblante se notava a concentração, se cabelo estava bagunçado como sempre e estava usando um pequeno óculos retangulares.

Lindo!

Empurrei a porta lentamente, e esta fez barulho protestando contra a minha entrada e Edward levantou os seus olhos, surpreendido em me ver.

- Me desculpe – disse sussurrando – Mas é que eu realmente não posso dormir – ele sorriu para mim carinhosamente e passou a mão no lugar vazio ao seu lado. Em meus lábios se formou um sorriso involuntário e fui andando até ele, pronta para subir na cama.

- Ficarei acordado por mais alguns minutos, se quiser pode pegar alguma coisa para ler, talvez possa ficar cansada – ele apontou para uma estante que cobria uma parede inteira do seu quarto, o espaço estava compartido entre uma grande coleção de Cd's e livros, mordi o meu lábio para segurar o meu sorriso e soltei de cama em direção a estante, buscando um livro cujo titulo fosse familiar ou convincente.

Pude sentir os olhos de Edward em mim o tempo todo, tenho certeza que isso era inesperado para ele, igual que para mim. Peguei um dos meus recentes livros favoritos, um do que eu estive falando emocionada para quem me escutasse. Estava sorrindo feliz enquanto caminhava ao redor da cama de Edward e subia nesta, pegando os seus preciosos cobertores e colocado ao meu redor. Me apoiei na cabeceira da cama, assim como ele e abri o livro.

Nos fazíamos um bom par. Uma hora depois, Edward bocejou e desligou o seu computador, justamente quando eu estava na metade do livro e meus olhos já começavam a fechar, marquei o livro com um pedaço de papel que ele havia deixado de lado e o coloquei na mesinha que estava ao lado da cama, apagando a luz e caindo embaixo dos cobertores. Edward colocou o seu computador no chão, pegou suas anotações, as colocando em ordem e as colocando em um porta papeis, e logo as deixou cair no piso, pouco depois, ouve um som de SUS óculos sendo tirados e guardados e a luz se apagou.

Meu coração parou por um segundo. Oh Deus, por que decidi me deitar na sua cama? Estava tremendo por estar tão frio, mas disse a mim mesma que iria me comportar e ficar longe dele. Só tinha que ter devidamente em conta quanto o cheiro de sua roupa de cama tinha um cheiro bom e o quanto a sua presença ao meu lado era bom. Ambos suspiramos, logo rimos. Me virei para ele, justamente como ele fez para mim, a luz da lua (bom, dos faróis) através da janela estava em cima dela, o iluminando simplesmente para que eu o visse, podia ver os seus olhos fechados, o seu nariz e os seus suaves lábios. Suspirei e o meu corpo tremeu de frio.

- Esta bem? – perguntou gentilmente

- Estou congelando – disse devagar e com um pequeno sorriso. Minhas pernas se encostaram uma com a outra para tentar tirar algum calor delas, então o senti, suas pernas se entrelaçaram com as minhas e me puxou até o seu peito, envolvendo os seus braços ao meu redor. Meus braços se moveram ao redor do seu forte peito e inspirei profundamente, seu cheiro era incrível.

- Isso esta melhor? – sua voz era rouca e baixa, não confiava em mim mesma para falara, meu coração estava fora de controle. Assenti e descansei a cabeça contra ele, justamente como ele colocou a cabeça em meu cabelo e assim, cai pacificamente no mundo dos sonhos.

De manha, pude sentir o pequeno frio em meu peito. Estava respirando pela boca, quase babando toda a almofada de Edward, e tossi forte e de modo incontrolável. Meu nariz estava quente e tampado, não devia ter feito tantos passeios. Escutei um barulho da porta e olhei para ela, para ver Edward entrando, uma bandeja em suas mãos e um grande sorriso em seu rosto.

- Bom dia Linda – disse gentilmente. Me sentei e ele colocou a bandeja em minhas pernas. Havia ovos, torradas, biscoitos e inclusive um suco fresquinho de laranja. Sorri amplamente e assoei o nariz – te disse que sempre iria levar o café da manha na cama para você, certo?

- Obrigada Edward – disse. Podia escutar a minha voz congestionada. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram ao me ver.

-você se sente bem? – me perguntou se sentando ao meu lado e colocando uma mão em minha testa. Olhei em seus olhos enquanto ele me olhava seriamente. Meus olhos estavam centrados em seus lábios, comecei a olhar fixamente. Eventualmente sai dos meus pensamentos e comecei a comer.

- Não estou tão mal Edward. Acredite em mim, posso dizer quando meu corpo esta no seu limite – Expliquei – isso parece um resfriado normal, não devera durar muito – ele sorriu para mim docemente e se moveu do meu lado para buscar algumas roupas em seu armário enquanto eu comia.

Foi algumas poucas horas depois, quando Edward e eu estávamos caminhando até o seu carro, bem abrigados contra o enérgico vento de outubro. Ele estava simplesmente perfeito em sua camisa escura e sem jaqueta, um cachecol ao redor do seu pescoço e seu cabelo voando bagunçado no vento. Estava me levando ao trabalho com ele para deixar o projeto que ele havia estado trabalhando. Como era normal em mim, olhei fixamente os edifícios que passávamos enquanto ele dirigia. Edward estava cantando com o radio.

- Hey, Edward! Não pensei que estaria aqui nas suas férias – disse uma garota assim que saímos do elevador.

- Hey Katie, acredite em mim, eu não gostaria de estar – ele sorriu. Eu sorri para a garota mas continuei perto de Edward. Ela estava vestida com um suéter branco, um jaleco preto em cima, uma saia preta e uns lindos sapatos. Seu cabelo era café e caia sobre o seu ombro, a metade preso no inicio do pescoço. Ela sorriu amplamente para mim.

- Bella, ela é Katie McCarty, a irmã caçula de Emmett – explicou Edward, apontando para ela, enquanto andávamos.

- Ola – disse dando a mão para ela – é um prazer te conhecer. Seu irmão é uma pessoa muito divertida e diferente.

- Não se preocupe, não sou como ele – me assegurou – conheci a sua amiga, Rosalie? Emmett esta um pouco louco por ela – sorri.

- Rosalie esta igual por ele, estou contente que tenha conhecido o seu irmão – Katie sorriu e Edward esperou por mim.

- Estava me perguntando quando ia conhecer você – disse ela – Edward quase ficou louco no seu ultimo dia aqui, todo o que fez durante a semana anterior a sua chegada, foi falar de você – meu rosto adquiriu um tom vermelho brilhante e Edward riu entre dentes, agarrando a manga de minha camisa, e me puxando para ele. Andamos pelo corredor para um escritório de metal e com vidro fosco. Edward bateu suavemente na porta antes de abri-la e entrar.

- Sr. Hann? Tenho as anotações de Goodman para o senhor – disse Edward, caminhando com confiança dentro do escritório. Eu o segui nervosa.

- As anotações de Goodman? Não havíamos dado esse trabalho para Michael? – Edward assentiu com uma expressão severa em seu rosto. Caminhei mais um pouco, e fiquei atrás de Edward.

- Ele me interceptou no meu ultimo dia aqui e não me deixou outra opção senão fazer o trabalho – explicou Edward. O rosto de seu chefe se arrugou e folheou as anotações.

- Terei algumas palavras com Michael sobre isso, pode ter certeza disso Edward. Recebera o que te corresponde, não se preocupe – Edward sorriu triunfante e se virou para mim, me dando espaço para que eu chegasse mais perto dele – Imagino que esta é a garota que chegava e que estava fazendo com que você ficasse muito ansioso no ultimo dia de trabalho? - Perguntou. Pude sentir o calor em minhas bochechas mas simplesmente sorri para ele.

- Sim senhor, ela é Bella – disse amavelmente Edward, me olhando fixamente. Caminhei até o seu chefe e apertei a sua mão.

- É um prazer conhecer-lo senhor – disse, esperando que os nervos não fossem tão evidentes no tom da minha voz. O Sr. Hann sorriu amplamente.

- Posso ver claramente porque Edward estava tão entusiasmado com a sua chegada – ele murmurou. Vi que Edward corava e sorri para mim mesma.

- Esta sendo uma ótima hospedagem aqui em Londres – assegurei para ele. Ele nos desejou sorte no resto de minha visita antes que nos voltássemos para a porta e saíssemos do escritório, com a mão de Edward em minhas costas. Havia pessoas nas portas de vários escritórios enquanto passávamos no corredor, saudando Edward, mas ele me sussurrou que estavam ali somente para me ver.

- Hey Ed! – uma voz chata chamou. Katie estava parada perto do refeitório, se sirvindo um café, e olhou para cima um pouco surpreendida em nos ver, o talvez, era porque a voz se dirigia para nós dois.

- Mike – falou Edward, tentando falar civilizadamente – entreguei o seu trabalho – disse mordazmente.

Mike sorriu, mas me olhou dos pés a cabeça, como se fosse um pedaço de carne. Edward entrecerrou seus olhos, e me colocou mais perto dele. Corei – Obrigado por isso, Ed. Quem é essa que tem aqui? Não apresenta? – com a mirada furiosa que Edward estava dando para ele, me surpreendeu que ele não estivesse urinando nas suas calças justo na nossa frente, no corredor.

- Mike, ela é Bella, minha esposa, e já estávamos de saída, assim que, Adeus – os olhos de Mike se abriram como os meus antes que Edward o desse as costas e começasse a caminhar rapidamente até o elevador. Escutei Kate rindo e dizendo adeus.

- Esposa – perguntei ligeiramente histérica enquanto corríamos ao seu carro.

- Sip. Sempre dizemos que estamos casados, pensei que era a forma mais fácil de tirar ele de cima de mim. Alem do mais, não queira ser apresentada como solteira para Mike – Edward manteve a porta aberta para mim, logo foi para o lado do condutor, ligando o carro e o tirando do estacionamento.

- Mas agora todo o seu escritório pensa que estamos casados!- Exclamei. Edward sorriu e deu de ombros. Se virou para mim, e o fato do que eu estivesse brava o fez sorrir ainda mais.

Pelo resto do dia, Edward e eu ficamos em casa, e ele fez todo o que sabia para fazer me sentir melhor. Na hora do pôr-do-sol quase não sentia que havia estado doente. Havíamos recebido uma chamada de Rosalie os dizendo que ia ficar fora de casa com Emmett e que não iria dormir em casa essa noite de novo. Já estava ficando tarde, toda a cidade já estava com as luzes acesas quando Edward veio até a mim, se sentando no sofá, completamente vestido, pronto para sair.

- Coloque o seu sobretudo – disse Edward docemente – sei exatamente o que podemos fazer, somente nós dois – meus lábios estavam sorrindo sozinhos. Não podia evitar se esse homem colocava o meu corpo involuntariamente eufórico.

Conduzimos alguns poucos minutos através da cidade. Assim que saímos do carro, caminhamos por algum tempo, Edward andou de mãos dadas comigo todo o tempo dentro do bolso do seu sobretudo para deixá-las quente. Minhas bochechas estavam vermelhas, mas não só pelo frio. Podia ver uma enorme roda gigante branca se acercando até nós. Isso me tirou o hálito.

- Tem medo de altura? – perguntou Edward, com humor evidente em sua voz. Olhei para ele e rodei os olhos.

- O que é isso?

- Isso, querida, é o Olho de Londres. Gostaria de dar um passeio? – meus olhos se arregalaram de emoção olhando para o seu rosto.

- Esta falando serio? Podemos montar nessa coisa? – ele simplesmente riu e pegou a minha mão, caminhando para o encarregado do local. Em questão de alguns momentos, estávamos dentro, com algumas poucas pessoas, subindo na roda. Não posso descrever em palavras a beleza de Londres dessa altura. Havia luzes por todas as partes. Podia ver a torre do relógio, os edifícios do parlamento, tudo. A cidade inteira estava iluminada para que pudesse ser vista, e quando chegamos ao topo da roda, simplesmente perdi o hálito. Fiquei com a boca aberta e deixei sair um suspiro, meus olhos tentavam alcançar tudo o que pudesse ver.

Edward deu um passo para perto de mim e colocou seus braços ao meu redor, meu coração disparou.

- Você gosta da minha cidade? – ele perguntou. Eu assenti e sorri, colocando a minha cabeça contra o seu peito.

- Esta é uma das coisas mais belas que já vi! Obrigada Edward – ele sorriu e buscou o meu rosto por um momento. Não posso dizer exatamente o que estava pensando, mas fez bem ao meu coração o ver me olhando dessa forma, aqui encima, em cima do mundo.


	8. Cabana na Praia

Capitulo 8: Cabana na praia

O calor contra o meu peito. Meu nariz e minha boca escondidas em seu pescoço, seu cabelo fazendo cócegas as minhas pálpebras. Meu braço ao redor de sua cintura, sua mão segurando a minha firmemente contra o seu estomago. Esses eram os melhores sentimentos do mundo. Eu dormi assim,e era muito melhor despertar dessa maneira. Suspirei e me permiti colocá-la mais perto de mim, roubando um beijo em seu doce pescoço. Bella suspirou contente e se grou nos meus braços. Estava sorrindo se empurrando para cima de meu peito mesmo que seus olhos continuassem fechados. Os meus estavam parcialmente abertos, mas sorria amplamente enquanto ela envolvia as suas pernas entre e ao redor das minhas, e sua mão deslizava um pouco para cima a camisa em minhas costas. Parei de respirar, mas desfrutei de sentir as suas mãos contra a minha pele.

Respirei fundo e soltei um pequeno e cansado gemido. Os olhos de Bella se abriram e ela olhou para mim – Bom dia – seus lábios de curvaram em um sorriso doce. A mostrei um amplo sorriso.

- Bom dia – murmurei, envolvendo meus braços ao seu redor com mais força. Ambos relaxamos, sentindo-nos completamente cômodos nos braços um do outro. O cheiro de seu cabelo estava forte em meu nariz e abri um olho, olhando a luz que entrava pela janela e as horas piscando em meu relógio.

Apesar de que já havia feito planos para hoje, realmente não queria ir para lugar algum. Estava muito bom ficar em sues braços pelo resto do dia. Bella suspirou de novo, seus lábios roçaram ligeiramente a minha clavícula e isso fez o meu coração voar.

- Nós não íamos fazer alguma coisa hoje? – murmurou com sono. Resmunguei um pouco, o que a fez rir e logo me estiquei na cama, meu pé saiu da coberta e minha mão golpeou a cabeceira da cama. Ambos olhamos para os pés da cama, nossos dedos e pernas nuas mostrando-se embaixo da coberta, que estava enrolada ao redor da parte de cima de nossos corpos, nossos pijamas haviam se dobrado até nossos joelhos.

Bella começou a se sentar, mas com um gemido e chorando dizendo "Não" a puxei para trás, a sustentando forte em meus braços.

Bella riu em meu peito e se encostou ali, quase em cima de mim, meu braço ao seu redor, simplesmente olhando para o teto. Não podia fazer mais que sentir Bella simplesmente _encaixada_ ali, em meus braços, justo ao meu lado. É como se fossemos duas metades que estavam destinadas a estarem juntas. E sim, por mais brega que pudesse soar, era _perfeito_. Por isso, hoje era o dia que planejava falar com ela. Não podia mais suportar ficar aqui, vendo quanto ela era linda e incrível e não ser capaz de fazer nada. Faltava um pouco mais de uma semana para ela ir embora e ia a dizer para ela exatamente o que eu estava sentindo e aproveitar ao maximo os poucos dias que restavam.

- Hora do café da manhã! - exclamou, de repente, pulando da minha cama e escapando porta a fora indo para a cozinha. Resmunguei antes de deixar-me cair ao chão seguindo-a. Havia um barulho na cozinha e eu corri para lá, olhando ao redor para ver Bella sentada no chão em frente ao forno, lutando com as panelas da cozinha para tirar uma frigideira da gaveta. Suas calças estavam enroladas até os joelhos e seus ombros eram cobertos por um suéter escuro. Eu ri dela e ela virou para me olhar inocentemente antes de continuar com o que fazia.

Eu abri a geladeira, ainda a tentando me levantar, ao mesmo tempo em que eu pegava uns ovos, queijo, presunto e algumas cebolas. Bella colocou a panela no fogão, colocando azeite e ligando o fogo, enquanto começava a bater os ovos. Peguei uma faca e começou a cortar a cebola. Bella estava sussurrando para si, talvez esquecendo que eu estava aqui, então eu comecei a assobiar com ela. Ela riu, mas continuou sussurrando enquanto eu começava a picar outros alimentos antes de misturar tudo e jogar na panela.

Até então, estávamos cantando uma música no volume máximo e dançanda ao redor da cozinha ainda de pijamas, depois servimos a comida, inclinando nos sobre o balcão da cozinha enquanto comíamos e olhávamos para a TV na sala.

- Aonde vamos? - Bella perguntou quando ela terminou o seu omelete.

- Eu vou te levar para onde minha mamãe e meu pai moram, até a costa - Eu disse levando o último pedaço de ovo na minha boca. Bella riu.

- Ele disse mamãe,- ela murmurou (é um costume dos países, os britânicos dizer "mamãe" e Bella acha engraçado), caminhando para colocar o seu prato na máquina de lavar louça. Rodei meus olhos, mas sorri para ela. Passamos a seguinte hora pegando todos os pratos sujos e enchendo o lava-louças antes de ligá-la. Colocamos todo o lixo junto e a joguei à lixeira enquanto Bella se trocava.

- Será que vamos ficar a noite? - Me chamou quanto entrei.

- Sim, mamãe tem dois quartos, por isso creio que não se importe. Além do que demora tanto tempo para chegar que é quase injusto os ver por poucas horas só para voltar antes que seja muito tarde - Bella assomou sua cabeça para fora do quarto de hóspedes. Podia ver por seus ombros nus que não estava usando muito, e seu cabelo estava molhado, provando que tinha acabado de sair do chuveiro. Senti minhas bochechas ficarem um pouco quentes por isso eu caminhei em direção ao meu quarto. Peguei a minha mochila de lona e coloquei dentro uma mudança de roupas, juntamente com um livro antes de ir tocar na porta de Bella. Ela respondeu, vestida com uns jeans negros e um longo suéter vermelho, suas mangas estavam enroladas até os cotovelos, e um cinto prata foi colocado em cima do suéter.

Deslizei meus olhos desde o decote de sua camisa até seus agitados olhos.

- O que há de errado? – Perguntei preocupado. Bella estava segurando um conjunto de roupas em suas mãos.

- Não tenho uma bolsa pequena para colocar essas roupas - Ela disse desesperadamente. Eu sorri e estiquei a minha mala aberta.

- Eu imaginava isso, use o meu, não levaremos muita coisa - Bella sorriu agradecida colocou sua roupa dentro, e então me arrebatou das mãos a bolsa e voltou para o quarto. Suspirei e voltei para me vestir. Estava simples, um par de jeans escuro e um suéter cinza pescoço V. Passei minha mão através do meu cabelo , esperando colocar algum tipo de ordem, mas era quase impossível. Fui para o banheiro para lavar o meu rosto quando Bella saiu no corredor respirando rápido e me buscando. Perdi a minha respiração. Estava maravilhosa. Agora, usando um colar perolas pretas e brancas e um par de sapatos baixos prata. Seu cabelo escuro estava seco e perfeitamente enrolado em torno de seus ombros e rosto. Tive que fazer uma força enorme para parar de me inclinar para ela e continuar a caminha pelo corredor.

- Acho que devemos nos arrumar para sair logo - eu disse com uma voz rouca, pegando a mala era de sua mão e caminhando rapidamente em direção a sala.

- Espere, eu quero fazer alguma coisa para os teus pais, porque eles não sabem que vamos para lá - disse ela docemente, correndo para a cozinha e olhando para dentro dos armários. - Me decepciona dizer que a única coisa que eu encontrei foi farinha e cacau.

- Podemos dar uma passada pelo supermercado antes de ir? Eu não quero gastar todas as coisas da tua mãe - disse ela, sorrindo. Meu coração vacilou e assenti, engolindo seco, enquanto nós dois caminhávamos até a porta. Eu peguei o meu casaco escuro e ela pegou o dela. Eu fui mais cuidadoso fechando a porta atrás de mim para tentar limpar o meus pensamentos.

Bella tinha estado nesta loja tantas vezes desde que estava aqui, que correu na minha frente e pegou um carrinho, indo a toda a velocidade para os corredores corretos inclusive antes que eu tivesse atravessado a porta. Eu estava tentando seguir o seu riso e encontrá-la junto com os produtos para enfeites, mas por ficar rindo tanto, ficou difícil. Finalmente parou de correr e a encontrei concentrando-se em uma bolsa de açúcar para glacê. Eu me aproximei sigilosamente e enredei meus braços em torno de sua cintura. Ela saltou e gritou, mas corou de um vermelho brilhante, quando me viu. Apontei o seu rosto e ri, mas eu parei abruptamente quando ela me bateu com o açúcar. Ela só gastou dez minutos para encontrar tudo o que você precisa e analisá-lo. Então nós estávamos no caminho para a casa dos meus pais.

Coloquei um CD Bella quando pegou o seu livro.

Claro, que o fato da primeira canção ser romântica não ajudava em nada. mudei de musica me sentindo de repente um pouco mais nervoso.

_"You're a part time lover and a full time friend, the monkey on your back is the latest trend, I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you..."_Não, não posso lidar com essa. Sabia para em que direção ia. Mudei de novo

_"You're captivating while evading all the questions I have for you like, 'What exactly makes you tick?' When the guilt sets in tell me what are we going to do__"_ Bom, essa não ia tão mal até agora.

_"Your tongue is wet with a top secret passion, I hope I am the cause of it. I'll navigate this unsturdy vessel filled with a soft sea of pillows and blankets"._

Dei um pulo – Jesus! – e rapidamente mudei de canção. Estava de um vermelho brilhante e olhei de relance para Bella, quem estava olhando para mi curiosamente por cima de seu livro. Sorri para ele e voltei a olhar a rua. A seguinte canção era dos Beatles, o que era excelente, exceto que começava com "Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love." Resmunguei de novo y a mudei.

- Todo o que necessita é de amor, Edward – murmurou Bella sem levantar seus olhos de seu livro.

- Sim, eu sei – murmurei – todo o que necessito é amor.

A seguinte canção representou uma esperança por quase um minuto.

_"How long have I been in this storm? So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form. Water's getting harder to tread with these waves crashing over my head. _

_"If I could just see you everything will be alright. If I'd see you the storminess will turn to light. _

_"And I will walk on water, and you will catch me if I fall. And I will get lost into your eyes, and everything will be alright... and everything will be alright."_

- Maldição-, sussurrei, me esticando para mudar a música. A mão de Bella agarrou a minha, pequena mas acolhedor e perfeitamente adaptada ao redor. Esta música estava sendo tocada demasiado perto de mim, mas Bella disse - deixe-a, acredite que é bela - , então eu deixei. A canção era linda. Ouvimos em silêncio, mas não por muito tempo. Bella terminou um capítulo do seu livro antes de deixá-lo e olhar as coisas fora da janela.

- De que falamos agora?- Questionou calmamente, enquanto uma pequena chuva caiu. Eu encolhi os ombros e olhei rapidamente para ela.

- Não tenho certeza, sabemos quase tudo um do outro- eu disse. É verdade, nós tínhamos falado tanto antes, que não havia muito mais a dizer agora.

- Diga-me um segredo - disse Bella sorrindo amplamente. Sorri, mas mantive os olhos fixos em frente.

- Bem ... Eu nunca ouço o rádio se eu puder evitar isso - disse. Embora o meu CD favorito não fui muito útil hoje. - E você, diga-me um segredo - Bella suspirou e descansou em seu assento.

- Há uma boa razão para eu não gostar de dormir sozinha - disse ela - É porque eu estou mais à vontade com alguém lá, mas eu tenho certo tipo de insônia quando não há ninguém na cama comigo. Nem sempre em um romântico, mas eu preciso ter alguém ali para ser capaz de dormir.

- Então, o que faz na sua casa? - Perguntei. Isso era novo para mim!

- Em casa, é realmente difícil. Não dormia muito até que eu conheci você, porque conversamos até tão tarde, então era muito mais fácil de manusear. Aqui eu tenho você ou Rosalie. Quando eu estava com meus pais eles estavam perto de mim, então era bastante simples para dormir. Mas, na minha própria casa? Não é tão fácil. Acho que conseguirei um gato quando eu chegar em casa, acho mesmo que vai me ajudar a dormir.

- Uau - sussurrei. - Embora tenha de ser o nosso gato - eu disse. - Estamos casados. Compartimos possessão de tudo, ou algo assim. - Bella rodou seus olhos e riu.

- Ok, você pode ajudar a escolher - disse ela. Sorri e continuamos mais alegres pelo resto do trajeto.

Levei Bella a uma pequena loja aberta 24 horas, assim que atingimos a cidade de mamãe e papai. Ela reuniu os mais frescos ingredientes e depois continuamos baixando até à praia, a casa dos meus pais.

- Edward! - Exclamou Bella descendo do carro com os braços cheios de mantimentos. Estava olhando para a cabana com espanto. - Foi aqui que cresceu?

- Sim – sorri. - Eu acho eles saíram, o carro não está aqui... - Eu tentei abrir a porta antes de tirar a minha chave e abri-lo sozinho. - Sim, definitivamente estão fora. – Bella se moveu rapidamente, encontrando a cozinha na pequena casa e, em seguida, tirando algumas bandejas debaixo do forno. Encontrou uma tigela de vidro e imediatamente começamos a trabalhar arrumando a massa para as panquecas e para um pequeno bolo que Bella estava planejando enfeitar para a mamãe e o papai. Olhei para Bella surpreendido, estava tão confortável na cozinha, batendo a massa em um pouco mais de tempo que demorou para o forno ficar pré-aquecido. Ela pegou as panquecas e colocou-os dentro do forno no mais curto espaço de tempo que ela tinha visto.

- Bom trabalho soldado - disse, saudando-a. Ela riu ligeiramente e se esticou para limpar um pouco de massa na minha bochecha.

- Eu vou dizer que você não teve nem um pouco de trabalho -, ela respondeu. Eu encolhi os ombros.

- Não poderia ser útil, eu ainda estou completamente esgotado. - Bella riu.

- Hah! Ele diz "esgotado"! - (Novamente com o país) Ela desfruta do modo de falar as coisas aqui. Após a limpeza da louça e deixá-las no escorredor enquanto se secam Bella pegou os doces de chocolate e os colocou em uma estante para esfriar. No entanto, ainda não havia sinais de papai e mamãe, por isso, tomei a mão de Bella cuidadosamente e sorri docemente. Meu coração começou a bater errático. A levei pelo pequeno corredor aonde dormiríamos essa noite, mas a trouxe aqui por um motivo diferente.

Eu abri a porta, saudado pela pequena cama e a grande mesa. Cuidadosamente trouxe Bella para dentro e a parei ao lado da cama. Sorri para ela, estudando suas características e seu belo rosto. Vamos Edward, você pode fazer isto.

- Aqui é onde eu li a sua carta pela primeira vez,- disse docemente, tocando levemente a minha mesa. Coloquei a mão na gaveta e puxei uma garrafa de vidro que estava dentro, inclusive tinha a cera ao redor do topo. Passei a garrafa para ela e vi um pequeno rubor em suas bochechas na crescente escuridão.

- A encontrou por aqui? – perguntou calma. Assenti e peguei a sua mão, levando-a ao hall, onde nos vestimos com nossos casacos rapidamente, e depois saímos.

- Antes eu te contei como a encontrei – murmurei lentamente enquanto caminhávamos pela areia, o frio ar do oceano roçando as nossas bochechas e soprando os nossos cabelos ao redor de nossos rostos – mas não tenho totalmente certeza se te contei o _porquê_ estava aqui fora – Bella sacudiu a cabeça e eu me detive, alcançando o lugar onde meses atrás encontrei a sua garrafa.

- Vim aqui fora para limpar minha mente porque por um longo tempo tenho sentido que alguma coisa faltava e isso realmente me deixa mal porque ninguém mais se sentia dessa forma, por algo que, naturalmente, supus que todos já haviam encontrado – Bella se inclinou para mim, pegando o meu casaco e o enrolando ao redor das suas costas.

- E acredito que a coisa que faltava era o amor – disse calmo, inclinado o aminha cabeça para perto dela, em seus cabelos, colocando os meus braços ao seu redor para manter o casaco fechado – e se sou honesto com ambos, então tenho que admitir que não sinto como se faltasse uma parte de mim desde que te conheci – ela levantou seus olhos para mim, uma expressão que eu não podia reconhecer em seguida brilhou em seus olhos – desde que te conheci me sinto completo e sinto amor – confessei.

Houve um silencio por um momento antes que Bella empinasse seus pés e colocasse seus lábios fortemente nos meus, e logo não houve nada nos detendo. Nossas bocas e línguas se moveram juntas de um modo frenético, cada um querendo provar mais um do outro. Suas mãos se deslizaram contra a minha coluna, sob meu casaco, enviando calafrios pela minha coluna.

De alguma maneira, e não estou completamente certo de como, terminamos na porta da casa de meus pais. Eu brigava com as chaves na porta enquanto Bella beijava o meu pescoço, acurralada entre a porta e eu. Em um momento, o que ela estava fazendo comigo foi tão bom que deixei as chaves caírem no chão, voltando a beijá-la e a suspender. Ambos soltamos gemidos de prazer.

- Ahem? – uma voz de aclarou atrás e nós. Congelamos em nossos lugares e Bella olho fixamente em meus olhos, nossos corpos ainda perigosamente perto. Depois, deu uma olhadinha sobre o meu ombro, fechou com força os olhos e golpeou a sua cabeça com a porta. Me virei lentamente, assustado pelo o que poderia vir a ver. Meu pai estava parado três passos atrás de nós, com algumas bolsas de supermercado em seus braços e com uma sobrancelha erguida de maneira interrogativa. Minha mãe estava parada mais atrás, seus olhos e sua boca abertos por causa do choque, as bolsas caíram de seus braços, laranjas estavam rodando no chão.

- Oh! Ola! – disse despreocupadamente, com um sorriso nervoso – assim que, estão em casa?

- Sim – disse meu pai em um tom irritado. Senti que minhas bochechas estavam se colocando quentes, definitivamente de um vermelho vivo. Bella estava se escondendo atrás de mim, seus olhos bem abertos pela surpresa, eu o medo, não tenho certeza. Ambos demos um passo para o lado enquanto meu pai abria a porta da cãs e entrava com as suas bolsas. Dei um pulo e fui até onde estava minha mãe para recolher as suas bolsas. Bella me seguia, pegando a sua maleta e a segurando enquanto eu encontrava o resto das laranjas. Fomos ao baú de seu carro e pegamos o resto dos mantimentos. Bella entrou na casa enquanto eu colocava uma mão nas costa de minha mãe, a levando para dentro.

- Eu realmente sinto muito mamãe, isso foi completamente inaceitável – tentei explicar. Provavelmente estaríamos conduzindo rumo a minha casa depois de tudo isso. Papai estava parado na cozinha, olhando curiosamente as coisas que Bella havia enfeitado.

- E, o que é isso tudo? – perguntou, soando um pouco mais feliz do que havia estado. Bella corou um pouco quando colocou as bolsas por lá e eu sorri.

- Mamãe, papai, ela é minha amiga Bella – disse suavemente. Eles se voltaram para ela, sorrindo amavelmente. Tenho certeza que não estavam completamente bravos, mamãe sempre quis que eu encontre a alguém – esperávamos poder passar a noite aqui com vocês, para visitar-los antes de que ela tivesse que voltar para casa.

- Onde vive Bella? – perguntou mamãe.

- Nos Estados Unidos, nas costa – respondeu Bella. Vi como os olhos de meus pais se abriam.

- Como se conheceram? – perguntou papai. Sorri e peguei a mão de Bella, estava realmente nervosa.

- Por uma mensagem em uma garrafa – disse – recordam a ultima vez que estive por aqui? Quando fui caminha pela praia encontrei uma garrafa que ela enviou, e quanto Emmett e eu voltamos para a cidade, a respondi, e a partir daí começamos a conversar.

- Edward – começou mamãe – aconteceu isso a meses! Por que não havíamos ouvido nada dela antes? – me encolhi os ombros e sorri.

- Ela era um segredo – foi minha resposta. Mamãe e papai sorriram e começaram a trabalhar arrumando as compras.

- Me desculpe por parecer tão impressionada Bella – começou mamãe, fechando a porta da geladeira – não estou acostumada a chegar em casa e encontrar meu filho sozinho e com uma garota pressionada na porta – Todos rimos, apesar de que Bella e eu estávamos com as bochechas coradas – a quem devo agradecer pelos bolos? – ela perguntou.

Bella sorriu, mas parecia que não sabia o que dizer – em casa, Bella tem o seu próprio negocio de confeitaria e eventos, e faz bolos especiais para diferentes ocasiões. São bastante impressionantes, e ela queria fazer algo para vocês – expliquei. Então peguei a foto do meu "bolo de casamento", e a passei para mamãe e papai.

- Essa é só um deles – explicou Bella – posso fazer coisas mais complicadas que isso, realmente não é tão incrível como Edward faz parecer – meus pais a olharam com assombro.

- Bella, isso é incrível! – exclamou meu pai – não posso acreditar que faça algo assim sozinha... – Bella corou de novo.

- Meus amigos estão no negocio comigo, eles ajudam muito, devo muito a eles... – tinha em seu rosto o sorriso mais adorável que vi enquanto pensava neles, não podia fazer mais nada alem de olhá-la, seus lábios eram tão atraentes e quentes...

Levantei os olhos, meus pais estavam me olhando sobre a foto com os olhos muito abertos. Bella não o notou, ela estava olhando as panquecas e jogando com uma bolsa de açúcar glacê. Então a coisa mais horripilante aconteceu. Eles viraram a foto.

- O bolo de casamento Cullen-Swan? – perguntou papai com humor evidente em seu tom de voz. A cabeça de Bella se levantou rapidamente, com uma expressão assustada igual a minha – Há algo que não está nos contando filho?

- É só uma brincadeira papar... – falei, pegando a foto deles – se perguntar a qualquer pessoa que trabalha comigo, falarão para o senhor que ela é minha esposa – meus pais riram. Minha mãe olhou para as mãos de Bella.

- Acredito em você – disse – você é muito antiquado para a deixar sair sem um anel – Oh Deus, será que meu rosto voltaria a ser pálido de novo? Bella perguntou para minha mãe algo sobra vasilhas para misturar algumas coisas e outras coisas da cozinha, e quando mamãe apontou as coisas para ela, papai e guiou para a sala. Trouxe a nossa maleta ao meu quarto antes de me unir aos meus pais.

- Estou impressionada Edward! – disse mamãe em um tom baixo, enquanto que dá cozinha, saiam sons de vidros se chocando uns com os outros – não te vi em seis meses e quando vem aqui em casa esta pressionada contra essa encantadora jovem em nossa porta? - uma batedeira foi ligada.

- Realmente sinto muito mamãe – respondi me inclinando um pouco a frente em meu assento – sinceramente não devia ser assim, mas de verdade foi a primeira vez que a beijei. Suponho que não pude evitar, realmente gosto dela, mas que a todas que já tenha conhecido. Ela esta a ponto de voltar para casa em uma semana e isso me vai matar porque passei tantos meses conversando com ela e chegando a conhecê-la, e logo a tendo aqui, é muito melhor que vários quilômetros longe, não sei o que vou fazer...

Papai sorriu e deu um tapinha em meu ombro – acredito em você. Ela parece uma garota realmente extraordinária. Posso dizer que significa muito para você – sorri para ele carinhosamente.

- Acho que é simplesmente encantadora – disse mamãe feliz – ela faz você feliz, e isso é o primeiro que quero – sorri amplamente para ela e me movi um pouco para abraçá-la. Depois de alguns momentos mais de explicações obre Rosalie e Emmett, nos sentamos ligando a televisão, vendo as noticias noturnas. Seus olhos rapidamente se enfocaram na TV e por isso me levantei silenciosamente e andei para a cozinha, me encostando no marco da porta.

Ver a Bella trouxe um sorriso para o meu rosto. Havia encontrado um avental em algum lugar e estava com ele amarrado em sua cintura, seu cabelo estava preso no alto de sua cabeça. Estava segurando uma bolsa com chocolate derretido dentro e desenhando corações em uma bandeja para enfeitar. Toda a superfície estava quase coberta. Quando terminou, levantou a bandeja e a colocou no congelador antes de girar-se para a mesa, onde o bolo estava coberta com o que assumo era uma estranha classe de glacê, parecia que o bolo fosse feito junto como glacê. O puxou para ela e começou a desenhar corações novamente, cada um em diferentes posições ao longo do bolo.

Quando terminou, baixou a bolsa de chocolate e peou o bolo, o colocando no armário ao lado da pia. Passou um braço pela sua testa e respirou fundo. Escolhi esse momento para entrar na cozinha, enquanto ela olhava fora da janela. Deu um passo atrás dela e coloquei minhas mãos sobre o armário, a deixando perto de mim. Ela voltou-se para mim e sorriu.

- Edward – começou discretamente – realmente lamento a maneira que atuei na praia. Isso realmente foi muito descarado de minha parte e compreendo se essas nunca foram as suas intenções em me trazer para cá... – a cortei me inclinando um pouco mais perto dela, nossos olhos começarão a se fechar.

- Bella – murmurei – quero isso desde que chegou aqui e talvez desde um pouquinho antes disso. Não me importa de maneira alguma – então, me inclinei novamente e a beijei. Esta vez foi suave e lento. Bella deu um sorriso contra os meus lábios, levantando os braços e envolvendo o meu pescoço. Abri sua boca com a minha e envolvi os meus braços ao seu redor. Estivemos assim por algum tempo antes de nos separarmos. Foi o melhor que fizemos, caso algum dos meus pais entrassem de surpresa. O que fizeram. Ao menos só estávamos um nos braços do outro.

- Bem Bella – disse mamãe, desconhecendo nossa posição – o que acha de nós duas fazermos comida juntas para todos? – Bella sorriu e se afastou de mim.

- Claro, só me deixe terminar de fazer isso aqui – disse ela, levantando outra bolsa de glacê Blanco e rápido e profissionalmente fez um giro em espiral sobre os pequenos bolos de chocolate. Pegou a bandeja e a moveu antes de limpar a desordem que havia feito. Mamãe me jogou para fora da cozinha e as duas começaram a cozinhar.

Uma hora depois papai e eu estávamos permitidos a voltar para a cozinha, onde nos sentamos e jantamos uma das melhores refeições que havíamos tido em algum tempo. Bella se sentou ao meu lado com uma mão em minha perna, o que enviava calafrios de cima a baixo em minha coluna e não pude evitar sorrir todo o jantar. De vez em quando, ela mexia em minha perna eu a apertava quando a contavam algo embaraço (supostamente lindo) de minha infância.

Chamei a Emmett quando meus pais baixaram pelo corredor para a cama e enquanto Bella se mudava de roupa no banho. Contei que havíamos chegado bem e esta vez quando me perguntou se havia feito algo sobre como me sentia por Bella, não se decepcionou. Prometeu contar para Rose, quem estava obrigado a chamar assim que chegássemos em casa. Desliguei o telefone e olhei dentro da cozinha enquanto andava para o meu quarto. Cada panqueca tinha dois dos corações de chocolate com glacê sobre eles e pareciam simples e doces. Sorri e tirei minha camisa, ligando a luz do meu quarto para encontrar o meu pijama.

Me meti na cama com os meus óculos de leitura e um livro, a lâmpada da mesinha de noite era a única luz acesa, já que Bella havia apagado a do banheiro. Ela olhou dentro de meu quarto segundos depois, seu cabelo estava sobre o seu ombro, vestida com esse pequeno short e uma camisa de alcinha.

- Um, onde se supõe que eu vou dormir? – perguntou em voz baixa. Sorri e abri os meus braços para ela. Ela sorriu amplamente e riu para mim si, fechando a porta atrás dela. Se juntou a mim na cama, ficando entre a parede e eu. Baixei meu livro e meus óculos, apaguei a luz e me girei para ela. Automaticamente nossas pernas se envolveram juntas e senti suas pequenas mãos em minhas bochechas, me puxando para o primeiro de muitos doces beijos antes que pudéssemos dormir um nos braços do outro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Primeiro de tudo, peço desculpas pela demora, não foi minha intenção, vou tentar postar mais seguido agora, mas como vêem, eu tenho 6 fics por aqui, e apesar de algumas já estarem totalmente prontas, outras não estão, portanto tenho que dar atenção a todas.

Obrigada também, a todos que lêem a historia, é muito importante contar com vocês aqui, e com certeza muito gratificante.

Agora vamos as reviews:

**Melzin-Chan:** ai esta o próximo capitulo, espero que goste.

**Dani Cullen:** aeee...estou de volta amore...e ai esta o tão esperado beijo.

**.94:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado, espero que continue gostando da historia.

**Dannye:** Acho que agora já esta claro não?...shshsuh..ao menos para Edward *-*

**Chantal****. ****Forks****Cullen****:** Ele é absolutamente perfeito....^^ eu com certeza quero um esposo desse; ...husuhshsuh

**Katryna Greenleaf:** Roubar o Emmet da Rose? Ushsahsahusah....dou apoio...ele é muito bom..mas claro, preifo o Ed...

Você lê todas as minhas fics? Aeee *faz dancinha estranha o.O* fico feliz, realmente muito feliz, vi os seus comentários em todas elas, muito obrigada, é muito gratificante saber disso....

Ahn..e desculpe pelo tanto de alertas, é que eu tinha milhares de historias prontas aqui e não agüentei, vou mais devagar agora!(?) eu acho...uhusa

Imagino como deve ser difícil para você, eu até imagino se eu tivesse ido para a facul esse ano, estaria louca....fico feliz de só optar ir ano que vem, ao menos um ano de descanso *-*

O casamento de Alice? Bem, não sei de nada...ssahushus....espero chegar lá rapidinha...a Alice é MARA...amo ela *-* minha Cullen (mulher) favorita, com relação a homem nem se fala neh? Cada pecado que existe naquela família que quando vejo o filme até fico hiperventilando.... ushsau

Espero que goste desse capitulo, o tão esperado beijo *-* lindo demais^^

Beijos ^^

**bruninhaa cullen:** Oiiii...pode deixar, vou postar o mais rápido possível espero que goste desse capitulo...bjos.

**Até o próximo capitulo**


End file.
